Before the Storm
by Syndic
Summary: Sequel to the Fury of the Admiral, the long considered dead warlord has resurfaced, and with his deadly armada of warships he readies for the final assault to reform the Empire! Thrawn fic, new chapters up I NEED and WANT reviews, so R&R please
1. Prologue

A year has passed since the events of the 'Fury of the Admiral', the Grand Admiral has done two major things since then, attained the services of two major corporations, the Sullustan National Bank led by president Aman, and the Merchant's Guild, led by CEO Thoryril who ascended to his rank after Thrawn arranged the explosive retirement of the previous CEO.   
  
Gentlemen, I give you Before the Storm  
  
--------------   
  
The arrow-shaped bulk of the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Stormlord' slowly glided through space above the recently colonized planet of Crimson Prime. The planet had perfect condition for establishing high security defense parimeters with only two relatively safe hyperspace lanes. Now, a year after the Grand Admiral's return, the reborn Imperial Navy counted over ten Star Destroyers of various classes, as well as over thirty minor starships, four planet systems. Not nearly enough, but it will have to suffice. The Empire WILL return. And those who stand in its way, wont be there to witness it.  
  
"Captain Cayel requesting audience with Grand Admiral Thrawn." Cayel spoke into the comlink on the door. The doors opened with a sharp hiss, and Cayel strode in, trying to ignore the statue-like stormtrooper guards beside the door. He entered the softly lighted room that the Grand Admiral always favored, though this time the copy of the admiral's chair from the bridge was now empty.   
  
"I will be with you in a minute captain." Thrawn's voice came to him from his apartment, if one could call it like one. Cayel had the duty of refitting the room according to the Admiral's specifications, and he knew that unlike the other officers in the Old Fleet, Thrawn favored am ordinary spartan room, equal to the rooms of the most lowly technicians and TIE pilots. He had taken liberty in subtly supplying that information throughout the Fleet. The result was an increase in preformance of 5%, which was a pleasant suprise before the operation in the Tion Cluster.  
  
The Grand Admiral entered the softly lighted room, still buttoning his spotless white uniform, and seated himself into the copy of the admiral's chair from the bridge. He stared at Cayel for a few seconds before speaking.  
  
"Is everything prepared Captain?"   
  
"Yes admiral, the Golan II platforms shall arrive within the next two hours, along with the 'Obliterator' and the 'Iron Fist II'. Admiral Torroro and his designated fleet should be striking the Yuuzhan Vong convoy any minute now."   
  
"Very good captain, anything on the long range scans? News from Center?"   
  
"Nothing new sir, except that the Barrayarans sent us a fleet of mercenaries."  
  
"Mercenaries." Thrawn frowned, confused by the fact that anyone is willing to rely on men with low motivation to do a task of such importance such as freeing the galaxy.   
  
"The Dendaarian mercenaries, under the command of Captain Vorkosigan, though he styles himself as Admiral Naismith now." Cayel supplied more information.  
  
"Hmmm. Then inform admiral Naismith that I request an audience with him and his commanding staff." Thrawn's eyes were slits of red light.  
  
"Very well sir, shall I inform him to come here, or to wait for us on Iridonia when we are returning from our operation in the Tion Cluster?" Cayel said as he whipped out his datapad, ready to shoot the order.  
  
"Mmmm, better if he waits us on Iridonia. also notify the 'Fearbringer' and the 'Oathbraker' to transfer to Iridonia until further notice." Thrawn cryptically said.  
  
"As you wish my lord." Cayel said as he transmitted the orders.  
  
"Good. Now captain, if that is all..."  
  
"Yes sir. I will be on the bridge if you need me." Cayel said, taking the hint head on, turning around and walking out of the Admirals quaters that is. Things were going to get hot on Iridonia, he knew it. And the Admiral knew it, or he wouldnt be weakening their shipyards on Almania. Well, the Admiral still had to lose a battle since he took over command, perhaps he is looking to extend that streak. 


	2. Chapter 1

The hyperspace outside of their viewpoints started to dissolve, and as stars took shape as points of light upon a matress of darkness, so had the Yuuzhan Vong convoy come into view.  
  
"Battle stations! Launch all TIE squadrons, order them to commence their first attack run in wall formation!" Torroro boomed from his command chair aboard the 'Colossus'.  
  
"We are detecting three Vong frigate analogs, plus a five freighters, highly modified by the looks of it sir."  
  
"Alright, order all ships to advance, lets take this down their gullet." Torroro boomed again.  
  
Arranged in line formation, TIE's began streaming torward the convoy's defenses, their onslaught met with a more then a few wings of coralskippers, but it simply wasnt enough. No defenses could counter eighteen squadrons of deadly TIE's, fast and sharp as a dagger. Behind them, the three Star Destroyers 'Colossus', 'Guardian', and the 'Warlord' advanced torward the convoy spitting deadly fire from their turbolasers. The first frigate exploded, unable to withstand the barrage of hot light.  
  
Torroro watched outside as his ships overwhelmed the enemy escort. Indeed, the Grand Admiral was correct once again. This was the fourth convoy of the week, and even though his fleet was working around the clock to bolster the strategy and tactic they employed, it rarely changed. A full charge always worked, even though risky. But against an enemy this size, it didnt matter what tactic he employed, victory was certain. And if he was right, he should soon recieve the request. Another frigate exploded.  
  
"Sir, the Peace Brigade transports are surrendering." the information was relayed through the noise aboard the bridge, followed by cheers from the officers in the crew pits. He had given them a victory. Another victory. A victory given to him by the Grand Admiral. Right now, Torroro was pleased the way Thrawn was handling things. And he was god-damn shure he'd do his best to meet the admirals high expectations, and prevent anything like the events that stopped the Admiral the last time from re-establishing the New Order.  
  
"Alright, alright, guess we finished this ahead of schedule. Give me the damage report." Torroro clasped his freshly shaved chin between his index finger and thumb.  
  
"Minor damage on the 'Colossus', seven TIE's lost."  
  
"Very well lieutenant. Prepare boarding parties, and tractor in their ships. Navigation, set course for Iridonia." Torroro boomed, and again cheers erupted on his bridge. A month away from home, and this is how they welcome his decision to return home for a while. And the Grand Admiral would be happy as well, they captured well over twenty Peace Brigade freighters and escort ships, destroyed over fifteen Yuuzhan Vong warships, not counting all the coralskippers. Losses were... insignificant. Seventeen TIE Interceptors, nothing that couldnt be replaced.  
  
* * *   
  
"Captain, is my admiral ship ready?" Thrawn asked per protocol.  
  
"Yes my lord, the 'Stormlord' is fully under your command." Cayel supplied the standard reply to such a question, as the hyperspace tunnel outside dissolved, and before them layed the five worlds of the Tion Cluster. The five worlds which would either join, or fall before the Empire today.  
  
"Admiral, we are being hailed."  
  
"Maraunder corvettes approaching, sensors picking up multiple squadrons of X-Wing starfighters, more are launching from the moon base of the second planet."   
  
"Open all channels." Thrawn calmly ordered, then boomed into the comlink.  
  
"This is the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Stormlord' of the Imperial Navy, lower your shields and prepare to be added to the New Order of the Empire."  
  
"What madman are you? Turn back, there is no need for casualties. Leave peacefully, and this incident will be forgotten, Remnant scum." the reply came.  
  
"This is your last warning Tion Defense Force, stand down and prepare to be boarded."  
  
"If you insist on your destruction, remnant slime." the voice on the other side hissed before cutting the transmission.  
  
"Communications, relay to the rest of the fleet that we will be using Pattern Gamma. Begin jamming their communications." Thrawn said as he waved with a finger over his shoulder.  
  
Outside, the three Star Destroyers formed into wedge formation, with the 'Stormlord' being the tip of their wedge, and the lesser Victory class destroyers taking the flanks. TIE's began pouring from the hangars, dividing into trio's, assigning targets, generally doing the Imperial space superiority manuever. Almost all TIE's that is. A squadron of TIE interceptors and half a squadron of TIE bombers divided from the main group, and began advancing torward the starboard defense platform.  
  
"Do you see now captain?" Thrawn asked politely while pointing to the manuever on the holoprojection display of the battle.  
  
"No sir, all I see is that you are putting that fighter group in quite a risk, sending them without cover. Enemy starfighters will shurely move to counter, they cannot afford to lose that defense platform."   
  
"Exactly captain." Thrawn said coldly.  
  
"Sir, perhaps you should reconsider, there is no theoretical chance they can take out the defense platform before the enemy starfighters catch them, and I doubt our other starfighters can do much damage to those capital ships before their starfighters cripple that group and return to engage our starfighters."  
  
"Very good captain. Observe." Thrawn said as the red blips on the projection changed course to intercept the TIE's vectoring in on the fighter group.   
  
"Communication, order TIE squadron Beta to attack the enemy starfighters in line formation on my sign." Thrawn cooly said, while Cayel was nearly choking... Noone sent TIE's in line formation, noone except Lord Vader, for he didnt care how many losses were taken.   
  
"Now." Thrawn said as shiftly as an executioner's axe would swing through the air, and a second later, on the screen suddenly a line of twelve blue blips appeared from under the 'Stormlord's bow, and advanced torward the enemy starfighters, all weapons firing deadly green spears of death. The manuever was a success, the enemy squadrons pursuing the TIE's were devastated forced to turn around and chased, and now the TIE bombers had a clear path torward the defense platform.   
  
"Sir... I apologize for my behavior." Cayel formally said, while pounding over why hasnt he learned his lesson already. NEVER question the Admiral.   
  
"No problem captain, its completely reasonable that you acted in such a manner." Thrawn said with a hint of a smile forming in the corner of his lips.  
  
"Thank you sir. Might I suggest we use the Marg Sabl manuever against the Maraunders?" Cayel asked as the defense platform's blip turned off, with ample amount of strong light from the starboard viewports indicating that the station exploded in a brilliant array of sparks. Who knows, perhaps the Admiral found it artistical?  
  
"Wouldnt it be the most obvious move on our part captain?" Thrawn asked.  
  
"That may be sir, but no one does a pure Marg Sabl, only uses it as a feint." Cayel shot back.  
  
"I see. Very well captain, lets see what happens shall we? Helm, order the TIE's to move into Marg Sabl positions, attack on my mark." Thrawn said, and on the holoprojector the TIE squadrons retreated torward the advancing Star Destroyers, only to turn around and reconfigure into line formation, ready to pounce on the enemy.  
  
"Now." Thrawn boomed coldly as the enemy warships came within four clicks of the Star Destroyers.  
  
"Enemy warships are starting defensive manuevers sir. More warships entering in sector B-07."  
  
"Identification?" Cayel asked grimly. They had their hands full as it was.  
  
"Three assault frigates, several Lancer-class frigates, plus two Nebulon B frigates." the officer dutifully reported.  
  
"It seems that we are offered a nice tactical exercise here captain." Thrawn mused happily as a Maraunder exploded in the distance.  
  
"Perhaps we should reconsider accepting it sir." Cayel cautiously said.  
  
"Implying that we cannot win are we captain?" Thrawn raised a puzzled eyebrow.  
  
"Not in the least matter sir, but the losses..."  
  
"The losses will be minor and acceptable. Helm, bring us in. Weapon control, open all available firepower on the Nebulon frigates, and activate the imploder lance. Target the remaining maraunder and fire on my mark." Thrawn cut off.  
  
"At once Admiral." the officers snapped to attention in the crewpits.  
  
On the holoprojection, the blue blips signifying the TIE starfighters were swarming around the greater blips, marking the Star Destroyers, which were advancing torward the swarm of red blips.   
  
"TIE control, disable the assault frigate and the two lancers lurking behind the enemy formation. Evasive tactics, claw formation." Cayel boomed.  
  
"Good call captain, a good leader always thinks how he can replenish his forces." Thrawn commended him.  
  
"Thank you sir. Perhaps we should switch to Pattern Lota, considering the unexpected arrival of the reinforcements?"  
  
"Unexpected by you perhaps." Thrawn sniffed.  
  
"You mean you have been expecting it?"   
  
"Ofcourse. Do not confuse the Tion Defense Force with the Rebellion's navy, the TDF doesnt question their motives or moral implications of defending against a common foe." Thrawn started to explain, but was cut off with a report flying from the crew pit.  
  
"My lord, our starfighters have disabled the weapon and propulsion systems on the designated ships. Casualties minimal, four TIE starfighters. Further orders sir?"   
  
"Commence standard pattern for space superiority." Thrawn shot back.  
  
"Aye aye sir." the reply came as the remaining maraunder corvette exploded in the distance, before all hell broke loose.  
  
They sliced into enemy formation like a blade into flesh, the devastating imploder lance fired and sliced an assault frigate in half, and both halfs slowly drifted apart, both of them spilling men into the cold vacuum of space. TIE's screamed through space after the enemy starfighters, outnumbering them in a ratio of 3:1, perfect for the Imperial standard space superiority pattern which asked for one condition: positive ratio of 3:1. Four clicks from the battle, the three disabled capital ships could only watch as their comrades assaulted the Imperial fleet, battled it, ran from it, and barely escaped with a single capital ship. Then they started preparing for boarding parties. 


	3. Chapter 2

"The Chief of State recognized the representative of the Tion monarchs." Fey'lya said coldly.  
  
"Honorable representatives of the New Republic, I bring before you urgent news, the Tion Cluster has fallen before the reborn Imperial forces, we recieved the transmission mere hours ago. This new Empire is supposedly lead by Grand Admiral Thrawn." the Tion Cluster representative spoke, and the tension in the senate rose, erupting in a burst of roars, chatter, and astonishment exchanged between other senators.  
  
"We will have order!" the head of security roared over the microphones, relatively calming the senators.  
  
"Representative Lon, do you have any proof of your claims? You realize how many times Thrawn has supposedly came back?" the senator of Ison asked.  
  
"The Monarchs have sent a lenghty recording of the battle, before the transmission was cut. We assume the obvious, the communications relay station has either been destroyed, or disabled. If the Chief of State permits, I shall replay the end of the recording." the Tion senator offered, recieved a nod from the Chief of State, and procceeded to play the recording.  
  
On the large holographic screen, large enough for the entire senate to watch relatively without problems(even though all senators had a mini-holographic screen integrated in their Senate platforms, allowing them to watch and record anything they deem interesting), appeared the aftermath of the Tion battle, a trio of Star Destroyers in wedge formation, TIE's screaming accross space in their final effort to finish off the last defense platform. Far in the distance, space morphed for a brief moment, before a quartet of Star Destroyers exited hyperspace, and began advancing torward the planets in the system. Six planets, seven star destroyers, each one of the equipped for planet and space devastation.  
  
"Goverment of the Tion Cluster! This is Grand Admiral Thrawn aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Stormlord', lower your shields and prepare for the arrival of Imperial troops!" Thrawn's image appeared on the holoprojector and spoke, sizzled near the end and finally erupted in a burst of static, indicating that the communications relay station has stopped functioning.  
  
"Your concern is noted senator. Admiral Sovv, what can the Military do?" Fey'lya remarked.  
  
"I suppose we could dispatch a recon force to verify the senator's claims."   
  
"A recon force?! My homeworld admiral, is being overrun by the most horrible of all Imperial warlords, who has at the very least seven star destroyers in the system, and you are going to send a recon force? That is hilarious." the senator's bitterness seeped from his voice.  
  
"Im sorry senator, but your case is hardly an exception. The Yuuzhan Vong are advancing day after day, if we dont watch our step they WILL be here, on Coruscant, soon." Sovv remarked.  
  
"Then perhaps the Tion Cluster shall swear loyality to the obvious superior military force in the galaxy. If Thrawn indeed is commanding this... this... Reborn Empire, and can commit no less then seven Star Destroyers plus ten support craft, then I belive we can all get a pretty good image of what his entire fleet consists of." the senator remarked.  
  
"The New Republic does not give in to threats senator, if the Tion Cluster wishes to alter their loyalities, then do stop wasting our time." Admiral Sovv's face was crimson with anger.  
  
"And what will happen when more star systems are invaded? Will you tell them to stop wasting your time? Will you tell Corellia to stop wasting your time? I say it is time that an end is put to this obvious selection of systems that are discardable. Is it not true that Sullust and Bothawui, are amongst the most defended systems at this moment?" Lon moved on.  
  
"I resent that implication! The New Republic Military seeks to protect all members of the New Republic!" Sovv roared.  
  
"I remember reading somewhere about a similiar goverment system, I belive it goes somewhat like this: 'Everyone are equal, but some are more equal'." the usually quiet senator of the Merchants Guild spoke.  
  
"I agree with my fellow senator, this elitism must be stopped!" the senator of the Tion Cluster shot back before Sovv could reply, though he looked like if he got just a bit more angry he would implode.  
  
"Senators, please calm down. No one is trying to deny your systems or corporations their protection, but..." Fey'lya started, but was cut off by the Merchants Guild senator.  
  
"But the New Republic Military cannot be everywhere, yes Chief, we heard that more then ample times. In history lessons, I dont recall that any star system was noted for complaining for lack of protection, while there are ample records of the Old Republic denying protections to the outer systems."   
  
"What is your point senator, that we are going to crumble like the Old Republic?" Sovv lashed out.  
  
"No admiral. Allow me to announce this before-hand, but with personal authorization from president Thoryril of the Merchants Guild, the Merchants Guild hereby announces its retirement from the New Republic Senate, and is declaring its allegiance to the Empire." The silance engulfed the senate, once again boosting the tension through the roof.  
  
"I second my fellow senators declaration, unless liberation of the Tion Cluster is conducted , I shall advise my goverment that it is in their best interest to declare allegiance with the Empire!" Senator Lon followed the unusually loud senator of the Merchant's Guild.  
  
The senators of the Meridian Sector and the Cron Drift rose and declared that should their ally the Tion Cluster retire from the New Republic and join the Empire, they shall advise their goverments to follow their long-time allies, the Tions, into joining the Empire before Borsk Fey'lya could call for order and disable the microphones of the senate.  
  
* * *  
  
The room was softly light, dominated by a large chair with various circles of art circling around it, the Grand Admiral was sampling the art of his enemies, or perhaps even Lomeir's own race, the Zabrak. Who knows, perhaps he would be executed after this request. He took a long deep breath - no, he was too important to the Admiral's plans. Without him, the Zabrak would rebel. But he could be cloned... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Yes Lomeir?" the admiral's voice shook him from his trance and he realized he was standing in the doorway, possibly has been standing like that for a while. He shook away any fears and approached the chair.  
  
"Admiral, I have a request." he began, then instantly regretted it as Thrawn's chair rotated to face him. No one made requests from this... this... Thing, without regretting it.  
  
"Very well, lets hear your... request." the admiral said, as if trying to swallow the word without thinking of it as insult.  
  
"I would like to contact the Jedi, and see for myself are they the traitors I have came to know them as." he said it in one breath, and the tension shot through the ceiling, possibly through the roof of the galaxy.   
  
"Is that what you really wish? The Jedi will consider you to be of the Dark Side, and the Dark Side is their enemy." Thrawn said in a warning tone.  
  
"Ive given it plenty thought, and Ive came to realize that its something I have to do. It feels right."   
  
"And if they execute you? The Empire needs your gifts. You know that."  
  
"There is a certain pilot who has similiar gifts to mine, Admiral."   
  
"Name, rank, squadron?"  
  
"Marin Lucin, lieutenant, Phantom squadron." Lomeir replied.  
  
"So that is the pilot that joined Phantom squadron? From what Im given to understand, he is the only non-Kowes clone to be accepted."   
  
"Indeed admiral."  
  
"Very well then, you must do what you feel is right then." Thrawn said as he rose from his chair and offered Lomeir a hand. He accepted it.  
  
"Good luck and godspeed my friend. Come back safely." Thrawn said, his face still a cold, unemotional mask. Lomeir nodded and left the room without a single word.  
  
"Come back alive." Thrawn whispered torward the empty door. 


	4. Chapter 3

The line of stormtroopers on each side of the shuttle extended torward the transport turbolift, big enough to fit multiple AT-ST mechs, and well able to transport a thousand stormtroopers to the landing bay per trip, in case that planetary invasion was needed. Which practically meant that the turbolift could transport thirty thousand men in a minute - when the time that was required to load a thousand men into the turbolift was added, that extended to six minutes.   
  
As the shuttle ramp lowered with streams of hissing steam, Cayel couldnt help but be nervous - the Tionians requested a meeting with the Grand Admiral with utmost emergency, and while Cayel was quick to point out that it might be an assassination attempt to take out the head of the reborn Empire, Thrawn insisted that his sources pointed out that this request was of different nature. His thoughts were forced to a halt as the Tion delegation descended down the ramp in flowing damp green clothes, followed by two men each dressed in various cloth designs, one of which Cayel barely recognized as the style used by the members of the old Imperial court, back on the good old days. The delegation came to a halt, and lowered to one knee infront of the Grand Admiral. Cayel looked to the short man beside him, who seemed intrigued by the entire display. Alien to this galaxy as he was, Admiral Naismith was certainy impressed as well as intrigued by the theatrical display of power this new Empire inherited from the old Empire.  
  
"Raise." Thrawn said in a cold tone, loud enough to be heard across the hangar but quiet enough not to be considered yelling at the delegates, and the delegates rose to their feet.  
  
"Now, if you would accompany myself and my staff to the conference chamber I have prepared?" Thrawn rose a hand in a gesture of invitation.  
  
"As you wish admiral." the leading delegate of the Tion Cluster murmored, while his entourage still threw uncomfortable glances at the passive stormtroopers and fleet officers.   
  
Together they made their way torward the turbolift, and the last image of the hangar was seeing the stormtrooper detachments be dismissed.  
  
  
"Well gentlemen?" Thrawn said as the delegates seated themselves into the previously prepared chairs - unknown to them, they were seated in the chairs that were in the best position to target the occupants by the mini laser cannons emplaced in the ceiling - Cayel made shure of that. All he needed to do was press the switch on his datapad, and the laser cannons would eliminate the delegation. Brutal maybe, but he wasnt ready to take any chances at losing Thrawn to a would-be assassination attempt.  
  
"Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Tion goverment has entrusted me with offering you a proposal - access to all of our resourses, without any attempt of hampering you. As well as delivering to you the diplomats of the Cron Drift and the Meridian Sector, after the display of military power you displayed against TDF, and the rebuffal our senator's plea recieved from the Republic, the Tion goverment decided that joining the Empire, fully without any displeasing matters such as rebellion, would be in our best interest." the delegate layed out his speech.  
  
"In exchange for what are you offering this... bribe to us?"   
  
"We simply ask that you extend certain protection to the Tion goverment, and we shall be more then happy to compensate any difficulties. The Tion president was impressed with the Admiral's strategic elimination of the Defense Fleet so much that he issued a credit chit of a hundred milion credits, to supply any losses your forces have suffered." the diplomat said while pulling out a datapad and handing it to Cayel, who inserted it into his console, checked the amount of credits, and nodded to the admiral.   
  
"I belive I see where you are aiming, good delegate. You are offering us the support of the Tion Cluster plus its allies, in exchange for something which is considered a commodity in the Empire, military protection. Yes, I belive the Empire can protect your system with little or no problems. The only problem is that I only have six Star Destroyers available at the moment, excluding my flagship. If your allies plan on requesting additional protection as well, it will cause certain problems with the amount of protection." Thrawn mused.  
  
"We are in your hands Admiral. I can safely say my goverment will happily issue a credit chit, to compensate for the difficulties you might have." the Meridian Sector emissary said, as he pulled a datapad and slid it into his comconsole, and after barely thirty seconds passed it to Cayel who again checked it, and nodded to the Admiral.  
  
"You seem pretty desperate for protection. In what shape are your existing defenses?" Admiral Naismith spoke for the first time, unnoticed by all except - Thrawn himself, who allowed only a light nod to spoil his emotionless face, as if meaning to say - Good question indeed.   
  
"The Meridian Sector has three Golan II defense platforms a heavily damaged Star Destroyer and nearly four wings of X-Wing starfighters at its disposal, most of them in relatively undamaged condition." the diplomat of the Meridian sector supplied, and delivered a curt bow to his ally, the Cron Drift diplomat, sitting across the table.  
  
"The Cron Drift has minimal defenses at its disposal, three Nebulon-B2 frigates, six Lancer-class frigates, plus two wings of X-Wing and E-Wing starfighters." The diplomat layed it out, as he passed his credit chit to Cayel, who already got the hang of it and double-checked it and nodded to Thrawn.  
  
"Very well gentlemen, I shall forward the Star Destroyer 'Lord of Blight' to the Meridian Sector, Star Destroyers 'Warlord', 'Guardian', and 'Colossus' to Cron Drift, and I shall leave my personal flagship here in the Tion Cluster, along with the Star Destroyer 'Champion'. I shall take the newly produced Star Destroyer 'Inquisitor' as my new flagship, and will depart for our shipyards on Iridonia to bolster the defenses there. Any suggestions gentlemen?"  
  
"No admiral." They said in unison.  
  
"Well then, I bid you a farewell. Also, if there are any resourses your planets might need to import, or better yet, export, arrange it with the Merchants Guild to do your business."  
  
"Wont they charge a hefty price for their services, admiral?" one of the diplomats questioned.  
  
"Not as hefty as they would had you remained in the Republic. The Merchants Guild, like many other guilds, bows to the Empire now. A good amount of taxes they incash, ends up in the Imperial treasury, which in the end ends into funds being diverted to your worlds for development." Thrawn offered them a dark smile. The diplomat could barely nod from the suprise, and from what Thrawn could see, Admiral Naismith's eyes were laughing as well. 


	5. Chapter 4

Kam Solusar wandered around the shady tavern, well not really wandered, more likely waited on his contact. And there he was - walking into the bar. Kam started to make his way torward his contact, when he bumped into a humanoid, or at least he looked like human. His head crowned with a crown of horns, clad in flowing dark robes with a V cut that opened his neck. He was... strange. Unfamiliar even to Kam, but there was something about him that reminded him of a predator. And an even colder stirring, something he remembered about someone with similiar features, but he couldnt place his finger on it.  
  
"Get out of my way drunk." the figure murmored and his words wore down heavily onto Kam, he almost turned around and ran in the other direction when he realized what the stranger did.  
  
"Try not to use that on everyone you bump into." Kam hissed, still throwing looks torward his contact who was sitting on a chair by the bar, watching the door. Suddenly he felt a probe reach out from the horned man man, strong but crude. He battered it aside.   
  
"Jedi?" the man muttered as if relived, but still wary.  
  
"Maybe. Who's asking?"   
  
"I need a way off the world before they hand me in to the Yuuzhan Vong. Can you get me out?"  
  
"Maybe. I dont remember seeing you at the Academy though. Care to spark my memory?"  
  
"I wasnt at the Academy. Self-trained."  
  
"We'll talk this out later. I have something to arrange, meet me at docking bay 94 and I'll see what I can do to get you out. Try to keep a low profile." Kam muttered between his teeth and bypassed the stranger without a single word, and headed for his contact. He was late as it is, without complications like this.  
  
* * *  
  
He arrived at the docking bay a couple of hours later, the cargo was probably already loaded, and he was relieved to find the horned man sitting in a bench on the opposite end of the hangar, watching the door. He rose from the bench as Solusar entered, and started walking torward the ship. Suddenly a rush of air hit Solusar, he saw the horned man draw something from his sleeve and start running torward him - that was a clear signal that whatever was behind him, it wasnt friendly. He pivoted on his right foot and brought his lightsaber in a low parry, deflecting the laser bolt just in time. The bolt came from a rather friendly crowd of all good and honorable people sporting stun batons and blasters, more then a few wearing Peace Brigade insignia openly. He began retreating torward the ship, as the horned man spoke for the first time since their encounter in the cantina, this time through the Force:  
  
*Catch*  
  
Kam extended his hand and caught the lightsaber handle in mid air, thumbed it on, and as the silver blade sprang to life he began retreating torward the freighter's boarding ramp, and was welcomed by the sound of engines being fired up. More blasters spitted hot light at him, but with two lightsabers he was pretty shure he could deflect more then what these guys could throw at him. He grasped the nearby crate of equipment with the Force and hurled it at the crowd running torward him, turned and began running in zig-zag, hoping the crate would slow them down for a few precious seconds. The ramp already began closing when he ran into the ship, and a second later they lifted off, heading into open space.  
  
"Nice trick." Kam said as he dropped into the copilot seat, handing over the horned man's lightsaber back to its owner, who barely acknownledged him with a nod.  
  
"You know, it really would help if we properly introduced each other. Im Kam Solusar, Jedi Master of the Jedi Ordre. You?" Kam said while extending a hand.  
  
"Lomeir Sarin." Lomeir said and took the hand.  
  
"So Master Solusar, care to set coordinates or should I do it? Im afraid I only know the coordinates of Imperial worlds." Lomeir poked when it was obvious Kam's only prospect was sitting in the chair.  
  
"Imperial worlds? You hang around with the Remnant?" Kam said as he began typing in coordinates for Eclipse.  
  
"Not really. Lets just say I had some Imperial entanglements in the recent past. So, where are we going Master Solusar?" Lomeir said as he remembered that maybe being sincere about his affiliations wasnt such a good thing around a Jedi.  
  
"Only place where jedi are safe now-a-days kid." Kam said cryptically, rose from his chair as the stars out side turned into a hyperspace tunnel and moved into the main part of the ship.  
  
"Look Lomeir, I think I got a fair idea who you were working with, and if Im right then you arent a Jedi. But you just saved my life, so that counts out you being a Dark Jedi. Tell me straight up, who are you, where do you come from, and why did you want to get off the planet?"  
  
"Hmph. Im Lomeir Sarin, I come from the planet of Iridonia, now under Imperial rule, and I wished to see the other side of the coin so to speak."   
  
"So to speak?"  
  
"The Imperial goverment pictures Jedi like traitors of the worst kind, someone to be killed at sight. I merely wanted to hear your side of the story before I decide on my loyalities."  
  
"That is a mature decision Lomeir. How do you see the Jedi? As traitors to be killed at sight, or somehow different?"  
  
"I see you as limited. No offense ofcourse."  
  
"None taken, would you care to elaborate?"  
  
"Well, from what I understand, both Jedi and Dark Jedi, or Sith if you prefer, pick a side of the Force and stick with it. Why I wonder? Why choose just one, when you can have both?"  
  
"Isnt that being greedy?" Kam teased.  
  
"Not at all. How is greed defined, by degree of how much a man wishes to have? Why limit yourself to experiencing just the Dark Side, when you can experience the Light side as well, and vica versa. Balance is needed. Too much light is bad, too much dark is bad as well."  
  
"I feel like Im listening one of Jacen's philosophical speeches." Kam laughed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jacen Solo, son of Han Solo, never heard of him?"  
  
"Didnt have any means, the Empire rebuilt my world a year or two ago."  
  
"The Empire seems pretty charitable torwards your people. Are you shure its for your well-being?"  
  
"Elaborate."  
  
"Well, the Empire tricked another people into slavery pretty much the same way, later used them as suicide death squads."   
  
"Only thing the Empire has asked of us, is to help them manufacture the ships they require for liberating the galaxy. Nothing more. I serve their cause because I choose to do so."  
  
"Sorry to break any illusions, but the Empire hasnt been existing for decades. Only thing that remains is the Imperial Remnant."  
  
"That has changed. Gravely changed. The Admiral does not share your sense for optimism." Lomeir said while eyeing Kam in a new light.  
  
"Admiral? Anyone can proclaim himself an admiral." Kam baited in hopes of drawing out more information, and added a little Force nudge to his words.  
  
"Grand Admiral Thrawn, supreme commander over all Imperial forces."  
  
"Grand Admiral Thrawn died at Bibirlingi."  
  
"His clone did. From what I read about his clone, he brought your New Republic to its knees. With mediocre forces, a few dozen of Star Destroyers, and nearly two hundred Dreadnoughts. That was five years after he arrived and took control of the Empire. Now, two years after he arrived in a lone shuttle, and the Empire hasnt lost a single battle since then."  
  
"You are pretty trustworthy to someone you just met." Kam remarked.  
  
"Just a feeling."   
  
"Lomeir, you are as likely to cross the bridge as you are likely to jump off it." Kam chuckled. Lomeir merely cocked up an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, would... Thrawn be interested in giving the New Republic a hand against the Yuuzhan Vong, or simply plans on going after the Republic?"  
  
"Why limit oneself to one, when he can obliterate both?"  
  
"Good point. Well, fancy a sparring session? Lets see what your self-training made of you." Kam said as he rose and drawed his lightsaber. 


	6. Chapter 5

The motely freighter somehow managed to land in Eclipse's hangar without incidents, Kam and Lomeir descended down the ramp and made their way torward the man and woman waiting for them at the end of the hangar, near the new shipment of X-Wings.   
  
"Welcome back Kam." the man said, as the woman with golden-red hair beside him nodded with relief, then a puzzled look as she noticed Lomeir.  
  
"Thanks master. I would like to introduce Lomeir Sarin to you, he helped me get out of Eriadu unscathed. Lomeir, this is master Skywalker." Kam spoke.  
  
"An honor to meet you at last master Skywalker. I have heard many tales of your exploits." Lomeir said as he preformed a formal bow.  
  
"No need for such things Lomeir." Luke said with a smile, then continued.   
  
As Kam said, I am Luke Skywalker, this is my wife Mara, and we bid you welcome to Eclipse. It seems alot of unknown Jedi are wandering the galaxy, first the Barabels, then you. Who trained you?" Luke asked, eyebrow cocked up.  
  
"I am self-trained. And certainly no Jedi." Lomeir replies.  
  
"Oh no? Well, I know that Kam would never bring a Dark Jedi to Eclipse, so please clarify that."  
  
"I find the term jedi too limited for my taste. Lets say I dont limit myself to either the Light Side, nor the Dark Side, I prefer to experience both and to use both."  
  
"My old master once said to me, 'Once you start down the dark path, forever it will dominate your destiny.'. Yet I sense no evil from you. What are you then?"  
  
"I am Lomeir Sarin, heir to the throne of Iridonia, last of the Sarin bloodline. No more, no less. I am who I am." said Lomeir.   
  
"Sarin you say? Do you know of Khameir Sarin?" Mara spoke for the first time.  
  
"A bit uncorrectly articulated, but yes, he was my ancestor. Titled by many as the greatest of all Zabrak warriors."  
  
"Interesting. You see, my old master had an apprentice who wore that name. An apprentice who discarded that name in favor of another. Does the name Darth Maul mean anything to you?"  
  
"Yes. Lord Maul was my ancestor."   
  
"Kam, what was on your mind to bring a dark jedi to Eclipse?" Mara started.  
  
"On my world, insults are solved with duels, often to the death. Do you wish to back up your word?" Lomeir interrupted, with a predator look in his eyes, his lightsaber handle in hand.  
  
"Im up for it." Mara said as she turned on her blade and stood in defensive position, lightsaber low to her hip and pointing torward Lomeir, who in turn fired up his silver blade, and began casually swinging it around one-handed, forming a pattern which looked like number eight sideways.   
  
"Mara?" Luke asked uncertainly.  
  
"Dont get in my way Skywalker. Lets see what our friend is made of."   
  
Luke and Kam backed away, and the pilots chattering near the X-Wings ran torward the combatants. Kyp Durron made it first, and before blows could be exchanged he fired up his saber and stood infront of Mara.  
  
"You have to pass through me to get her." He exclaimed.  
  
"Kyp!" a rather annoyed Mara started.  
  
"Do not taint her honour with your proposal. She is well able to defend herself. She is a master. You, you are unworthy." Lomeir spat at Kyp, blade still whirling around him like a warning torch.  
  
"Spoken like a true Yuuzhan Vong!" Kyp laughed and made a jab at Lomeir, who took a Force-aided step to the left and delivered a roundhouse kick to Kyp's backside, sending him to the floor.  
  
"Like I said. Unworthy." said Lomeir with a sadness to his tone. Now there was no chance to avoid a confrontation. The pilots gathered in a circle around them, he looked to Skywalker, hoping he would stop this, but found nothing but sadness and... support? He opened himself to the Force, soaked in what support he could, and turned torward Kyp.  
  
"Thats it horn-head, youre dead now!" Kyp yelled and slashed hard at Lomeir, who crouched and jumped to the right, landed into a controlled roll and got up to his feet, richer for a few bruises.  
  
"You cannot possibly hope to win. Dont make me destroy you." he said after he got to his feet, lacing his words with dread. Kyp halted a bit, then launched into a flurry of blows at Lomeir, but he blocked every one of them. Kyp feinted a slash to his lower right, then altered path of the blade to move across Lomeir's midsection, having forseen that Lomeir blocked and started to slide his blade torward Kyp's handgrip, then pushed the blade aside and pivoted on his right foot, bringing his blade to meet Kyp's attack.  
  
"I thought Jedi were defensive." Lomeir remarked, as he allowed a predatory growl escape his lips. This further angered Kyp, who pressed on the attack, striking sideways, jabbing at Lomeir, but the silver blade, like a warning torch, never stopped moving, always blocking.  
  
"Afraid to attack?" Kyp said between attacks.  
  
"Merely afraid that you might hurt yourself the way youre handling that lightsaber." Lomeir replied, bringing out a chuckle out of Luke, and a warm feeling of support from a young lad, with ice-blue eyes though he looked way too old for his years. He had that something that reminded him of master Skywalker.  
  
"Time to finish this." Kyp muttered more to himself, and jabbed hard at Lomeir, who killed his blade and pivoted on his left foot, letting the blade sail centimeters past his back, and delivered a roundhouse kick to Kyp's backside, sending him once again to the floor. The young boy with ice-blue eyes began to clap slowly, and everyone realized Kyp was beaten.   
  
"Impressive skill my friend." Kam said as he lightly slapped Lomeir on the back, who looked confused for a bit then feinted that he would punch Kam, finally hugging the older man.   
  
"Thanks Kam." He said with a smile. Luke and the young boy approached, and Luke spoke, carrying his voice with the Force across the hangar:  
  
"A fine display of swordsmanship Lomeir. Forgive Kyp for his rash attitude, he isnt exactly a typical Jedi."   
  
"Im certainly more Jedi then that.. that... Dark Jedi!" Kyp roared as he rose from the ground.  
  
"Stand down Kyp. You were beaten fair and square. And I consider my argument with him solved." Mara put in, extending a hand to Lomeir, who accepted it, in the red face of Kyp Durron.  
  
"Thats it, Im taking the dozen and leaving!" he exclaimed and turned torward his ships, but something held him back.  
  
"I presumed you were more mature. I was wrong. Go, and die against countless waves of Yuuzhan Vong. Go, let your pride rule you, Dark Jedi. These," - Lomeir gestured torward Luke and others gathered - "are real Jedi. You are the exact Jedi I was teached to scorn, to hunt, to kill at sight. You, are weak. Now go." he said. Kyp looked like he would start to argue, but then thought better of it, turned and stormed torward his X-Wing.  
  
"Lomeir, I would be honoured if you would join myself and Mara for lunch." said Luke.   
  
* * *  
  
"So youre saying Lomeir, that Grand Admiral Thrawn really is back?" Luke said in disbelief, as he encompassed the table with what remained of their lunch, Mara and Anakin seated in their seats at each of his sides, and Lomeir sitting accross the table, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"What is so hard to belive in that?"   
  
"He was supposedly killed over two decades ago." explained Luke.  
  
"His clone was killed, yes. I participated at his meeting with certain individuals at which he explained that. I participated in more then thirty battles with him. No doubt, you heard that something was wrong in the Outer Rim, correct?" Lomeir replied.  
  
"To say the least, yes. So far, we believed it was another fake, trying to rally support." Mara interjected.   
  
"A question, if I may. You came here, to the lair of your enemies, and you give us all this information for free. Why?" remarked Anakin.  
  
"You arent my enemies, young Solo. You are as strong as your uncle in the Force, far beyond my meager capabilities, but I ashure you, no skill in the Force could win a battle versus the fleet Thrawn has at his disposal. As for dispensing information... I was interested if the Jedi would like to help the Empire."  
  
"Help the Empire? Now thats a proposal we dont get every day." Mara chuckled.  
  
"Please elaborate, Im afraid Im not as good at historical lessons as I am at swordplay."  
  
"The Empire is an oppressionist and tyrannical goverment. I should know, I was the Emperor's Hand. Thats the exact thing the Jedi are opposite of." Mara replied.  
  
"Hmmm. You may be right, maybe the Empire you knew really was tyrannical, and held an anti-alien agenda. But the Empire I know saved alot of innocent people and not all of them were humans. The Empire I know rebuilt my world from a smoking ruin to a planet capable of producing the greatest of all warships, the man you portray as a cold ruthless killer I see as a man bent on principle, a man who favors order and justice above all things." Lomeir said as he casually levitated a spoon with the Force, balancing it around, bending and correcting.  
  
"And the price your world has to pay for that help?" Anakin asked.  
  
"The taxes you mean? The taxes arent so bad, considering the Empire gave us the ability to export our wares in the first place. We owe our world to the Empire. I owe my life to the Empire. Alot of innocent people do as well. Yet you say you do not wish to help us. Maybe I came to the wrong place?"   
  
"Not at all. The more you speak of this Thrawn you know, the more I wish to meet him." Luke mused.  
  
"Are you out of your mind Luke? He tried to kill you more then once."  
  
"And here Lomeir says that was a clone. An imperfect clone at that. Mara love, we both know that the New Republic cannot contain the Yuuzhan Vong without the Jedi being at every battlefield. All Im saying is, maybe Thrawn can help us."  
  
"And what if he imprisons you uncle Luke? What then?" asked Anakin.  
  
"Its a chance I'll have to take. To lose this war Mara, is to lose a home for our son, as you pointed out." Luke said, and Mara's gaze fell to her plate.  
  
"Can I go with you uncle Luke? You might need me." Anakin asked.  
  
"You have a mission Anakin - tracing the voxyn queen is far more important then attempting to aquire allies. And I cannot trust anyone else to do the job as good as you can do." Luke said, and Lomeir drifted off for a moment, an image of someone, possibly Anakin, being battered by amphistaffs, lightsaber falling from his hand, his glow merging with the Force. A vision, or imagination? He decided not to share it with the Jedi. Too much was at stake to have them thinking he was mad.  
  
"Im shure I can atleast offer guarantees that you will leave unhurt, regardless of the Admiral's decision on your proposal." Lomeir put in.  
  
"Then lets make haste Lomeir, it is time me and Thrawn spoke face to face, it is a conversation Ive longed to have for a long time." Luke said as he rose from his chair, a glitter in his eyes, perhaps the same one that fueled his passion in those lost years when he was in the Rebellion, trying to win the war against the Empire. Would he win it again... That was a different question. 


	7. Chapter 6

"How long before we exit hyperspace to Reytha?" Lomeir asked.  
  
"A minute or two. Are you shure this is the fastest route?" asked Luke uncertainly.  
  
"Lets just say that if the Grand Admiral's schedule is correct, it is the fastest route."  
  
"I hope youre right. Every moment is precious, especially with the Yuuzhan Vong advancing torward Coruscant."  
  
"No problem. Just hope he didnt bring the Dendaari along, they dont have the capabilities to interecept our transmissions." Lomeir murmored.  
  
"Hold on a moment, what are you saying?" Luke said as the stars reverted to points of light, signifying that they have arrived into the Reytha system, the system of the former breadbasket of the old Empire. The system reeking with Yuuzhan Vong warships.   
  
"Looks like we got in the middle of an invasion. Evasive manuevers, calculate course for the nearest planet." Luke said calmly, not at all excited. Lomeir's ship reminded him of the Falcon in many ways, fast and furious, capable of handling out punishment in the hands of a skilled pilot - he wondered who showed Lomeir how to pilot, among other things   
  
"No, stick to evasive manuevers for now. Relocate to sector N-06, and give me a count-down to enemy warships." Lomeir calmly requested.  
  
"A little under sixty starships, mostly minor analogs but there are half a dozen of destroyer analogs, that means somewhere around six or eight wings of skips."  
  
"Very well."   
  
"Not trying to shake your confidence, but you arent planning on taking out the entire fleet by yourself are you?" Luke asked, he knew Lomeir was hiding something. When it was obvious he wouldnt reply, Luke poked:  
  
"Well, do you have a plan at lea - Hold on! hyperspace exit points in sectors N zero six and N zero seven, sensors picking up six Star Destroyers in a triangular formation, and a dozen and a half minor starships. This the company you were expecting?" Luke said with a cocked-up eyebrow.  
  
"More or less." he murmored as he keyed in a private channel, and began speaking:  
  
"Imperial Star Destroyer 'Inquisitor', this is Lomeir, would you be so kind to cover us while we come aboard?" he said with a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
"Captain, is my admiral ship ready?" Thrawn asked per protocol from the command chair.  
  
"The 'Inquisitor' is fully under your command admiral." replied Cayel per protocol as the hyperspace tunnel outside dissolved into points of light. They have arrived.  
  
"Sensor report." Cayel requested.  
  
"Fifty eight Yuuzhan Vong warships in the area as expected sir. Sir, we are picking up one of our intelligence starships, it has half a squadron of skips on its tail, and its coming torwards us." the report came.  
  
"We are being hailed." another report flew in.  
  
"My lord, Lomeir is requesting escort until he can come aboard, he says its urgent."  
  
"Very well, order the 'Reaper' to provide support. Control, launch all TIE squadrons, swarm pattern around the capital starships for now. Helm, full speed." Thrawn boomed, as the rest of his strike force began launching TIE squadrons. Behind them, the 'Shadowfox' carrier began to launch its starfighters as well.  
  
"Inform admiral Torroro and Admiral Naismith to commence herding the enemy. They shall be the anvil, we shall be the hammer." Thrawn grimly nodded to the communications officer who relayed the orders.  
  
"My lord, Lomeir has successfully docked."  
  
"Good. See to it that he finds his way here." Thrawn darkly said.   
  
On the holographic screen, the triangular formation of Star Destroyers divided into two trio's of Star Destroyers in delta formation, and while admiral Torroro's group moved portside to engage the enemy flank in its typical strategy of an all-out attack, Thrawn's group moved in torward the main bulk of the enemy fleet, the Dendaarian force engaged the Yuuzhan Vong warships from the other side, and with Naismith's and Torroro's forces catching the Yuuzhan Vong forces in a deadly pincer, the 'Inquisitor was ready to deliver its load of death and destruction.  
  
"TIE squadrons, commence space superiority." Thrawn boomed as he rose from his chair and walked torward the viewpoints, and clasped his right hand behind the small of his back, as the turbolift opened behind him.  
  
"Admiral Naismith, Torroro, damage report."  
  
"Minor hull damage admiral. Zero losses, and Im going to keep it that way. Naismith out."  
  
"Seventeen TIE starfighters lost in the first clash, so far no serious damage. Torroro out." Torroro's hologram fizzled out, and Cayel winced. Seventeen TIE starfighters, and he considered it insignificant. What a man. Torroro would have made high rank under Lord Vader's command.  
  
"Signal the 'Shadowfox' to commence its attack. Quadrants one and two, focus all available firepower on the destroyer analog attempting to cover the damaged frigate analog on the portside, quadrants three and four, continue attacking the frigate." Thrawn ordered. He could hear Cayel gasp, followed by heels clicking in salute.  
  
"Lomeir reporting back for duty. There is someone here to see you sir."  
  
"Yes Lomeir." Thrawn said as he turned, and approached Lomeir and Luke, looked up and down Luke, and spoke again.  
  
"Welcome aboard the 'Inquisitor' master Skywalker. Excuse me for a moment, this should be over shortly." Thrawn offered a curt nod.  
  
"Absolutely admiral, don't let me hold you." Luke said and returned the nod, somehow managing to hide his puzzled look. Thrawn turned around and again assumed his position infront of the viewpoints.  
  
"My lord, Phantom squadron informs that they have located the war coordinators vessel. Further instructions?"  
  
"Inform all starship groups to ignore the vessel, we shall deal with it properly once we have eliminated its entourage. Patch me through to general Hotan." Thrawn said coldly.  
  
"Yes my lord?" Hotan's voice bursted through the comlink.  
  
"General, I need boarding parties for a Yuuzhan Vong destroyer analog, what is your reccomendation?"  
  
"Three to four detachments, depending on initial resistance admiral."  
  
"Take eight detachments, it is imperative that this vessel is captured."  
  
"At once my lord. Your troops shall be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"Very well general, Thrawn out." Thrawn said as the connection was closed, hailed by a ring of explosions which scattered yorik coral accross the battlefield.  
  
"Damage report?" Cayel requested.  
  
"Seven TIE's lost in the initial contact my lord, minor hull breaches in quadrant one and two." the report came as a frigate analog was sliced in half by the imploder lance from Naismith's flagship, the 'Triumph'.  
  
"I had no idea admiral Naismith's fleet had that amount of imploder lances." Cayel whispered as their strike force neared admiral Naismith's positions, whose warships were slicing enemy warships with deadly imploders and spitting burning plasma.  
  
"Yes, those ships are truly amazing. We shall have to incorporate at least three more imploder lances, one for each quadrant." Thrawn returned, as more warships detonated in the distance.  
  
"Admiral, admiral Torroro reports that the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Champion' has taken heavy damage, and has begun retreating." another report flew in.  
  
"Negative, order the admiral to transfer that Destroyer in the last lines, but do not allow it to retreat. If that ship falls, our entire line falls." Thrawn boomed.  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
Space was littered with detonating warships, starfighters, durasteel and yorik coral were in ample loads all over the battlefield, even though they couldnt compare against six Star Destroyers, the Yuuzhan Vong fighted back - and continued fighting back when hope for victory was a non-existent word.  
  
The battle alltogether lasted well over two hours. 


	8. Chapter 7

"Damage report gentlemen?" Thrawn demanded as his entire staff was gathered in the briefing room aboard the 'Inquisitor', only difference was that this time master Skywalker was present. The man's presence here was... troublesome to say the least, but he was confident not even the master of all Jedi could elude three thousand stormtroopers ready to barge in at his signal. His blue eyes seemed to hover on Thrawn alone - nothing new, he was looked upon as a criminal all the way through his career in the Navy, and in the later stages of his career in the Chiss Defense Force. Being a criminal in another's eyes was nothing new to him - especially when he knew he was right and they were wrong.  
  
"Frigates 'Jayhawk' and 'Ariel' are out of comission, heavy repairs are in need." Naismith reported from his seat, barely a meter and a half tall in a grey uniform, he somehow seemed to expand beyond his body, his presence hovering in the room like a giant's.  
  
"Twenty six TIE starfighters lost, heavy damage on the 'Champion' and the 'Colossus', nothing we cannot replace." Torroro confidently boomed.   
  
"Seventy TIE starfighters lost in the initial wave, the lack of shields is a major drawback sire." the commander of the 'Shadowfox', captain Overholt, reported.  
  
"I agree, if we can provide shielding to our starfighters it will severely improve their output, and cut down our losses, giving us more time to deliver more troops from Iridonia and Almania. We lost three detachments just in capturing the yammosk." Hotan added from his chair.  
  
"I am aware of that gentlemen. The question of the day would be in my opinion, what are you doing here, master Skywalker?" Thrawn said, voicing the opinion of all present staff, with the exception of Lomeir who brought Skywalker here in the first place.  
  
"Lomeir told me that you can help the Jedi. You know better then me admiral, that if the New Republic falls, the galaxy falls. Not even you can hold off the Yuuzhan Vong if they turn their full attention to your forces." Luke said, looking straight into Thrawn's eyes, and he saw, not for the first time in his life, a frightening convinction, and dedication to an old ideal, to avenge old friends long gone. Apparently Luke wasnt the only one growing too old for this.  
  
"If they dont turn their full attention to us soon, they wont have anything to throw at us. Master Skywalker, with all due respect Im more then confident in the Admiral's capability of repelling the Yuuzhan Vong. What you saw today, is what Ive been seeing almost every day for the past week. On Iridonia, in the Cron Drift, in the Tion Cluster, and so on and on." the small figure of admiral Naismith nodded to Luke.  
  
"I belive I see what master Skywalker is getting at." Thrawn interrupted before Luke could reply, and then continued when he was satisfied that all present were listening.  
  
"I belive the phrase 'you scratch my back I scratch your back' would perfectly fit. Am I right, Skywalker?" Thrawn said as he eyed his old... adversary he could say, if what he read about the man's encounters with his clone were true, then he was more then capable of seeing the lines between.   
  
"Yes admiral, absolutely. Help the New Republic, and we will help you." Luke said, the flesh around his eyes wrinkling as he smiled.  
  
"The Empire does not waste its time on negotiations with the Rebellion. We shall assist the Jedi - merely because the Jedi might prove to be quite useful to the Empire in the long run. Now, moff Frey has informed me that Iridonia's Manufactured Arms has supplied us with thirty thousand heavy repeaters, and reported that they will will have another seventy thousand finished in a month." Thrawn cut him off.  
  
Almost everybody in the room whistled in awe.  
  
"Seventy thousand? In a month? The Zabrak are quite good workers it seems - and warriors." Hotan said, and to his friend, Lomeir accross the table.  
  
"I concur. Master Skywalker, do you have anything to add?" Thrawn said as he fixed his gaze like a turbolaser on Skywalker.  
  
"Yes admiral. The jedi might need assistance in a matter around Talfaglio." Luke said.  
  
"You refer to the refugee convoy trapped there?" Cayel said, looking up from his datapad.  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
"What kind of assistance are we talking about?" Cayel continued.  
  
"Completely up to you gentlemen."  
  
"Our report confirms that there is at least four cruiser analogs, a warship analog, twenty frigates plus a skip carrier. That gives us two hundred coralskippers to deal with just from the carrier, not to mention that the larger wvessels have squadrons of their own."  
  
"So you cant help us?" Luke asked, forseeing where this was going.  
  
"On the contrary master Skywalker, the good captain was simply stating that we will need extra time to resupply our strike force and summon reinforcements. Admiral Naismith - Will you accompany me on this mission? As a servant of the Barrayaran Empire you do not exactly fall under my authority, as Im shure you realize."  
  
"Indeed admiral. Tell me, do you belive that this assault fleet can be routed?" Naismith asked, looking straight into Thrawn's eyes.  
  
"Is that a trick question admiral?" Thrawn said with a light smile.  
  
"I thought so. Im in, and the Dendaari are at your command now, admiral. No questions asked." Naismith said with a curt bow, drawing a look of light suprise and amusement from Thrawn.  
  
"Very well. Captain, what is the status of the two Imperial Star Destroyers you informed me of?"  
  
"Nearly finished sir, Moff Frey indicated that they would be finished within a day."  
  
"Alright, master Skywalker how much time do we have until the Jedi attack?" Thrawn said as he rose from his chair, causing all in the room to quickly get on their feet.  
  
"About a week." Cayel replied while pocketing the datapad.  
  
"Splendid. Captain, begin conducting extensive repairs. I want all counted for Star Destroyers in the system to be operational within a week, and ready to depart for Talfaglio on master Skywalkers mark." Thrawn said and extended a hand to Luke, who accepted it without reservation. 


	9. Chapter 8

"Navigational officer, report." Cayel requested for the fifth time in the past fifteen minutes.  
  
"Ten minutes until we revert to realspace sir." the officer patiently replied.  
  
"Alright, carry on." Cayel said as he leaned onto the edge of the viewpoint vindow.  
  
"Nervous captain?" the ever-insightful Thrawn murmored.  
  
"A bit." Cayel admitted.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"Well sir... when I was little, I used to read holo-comics alot, back then I wanted to be like the heroes in the holo's, with their great starships, I wanted to be like those heroes, captains, to have tactical wit they had. Back then I knew what I was going to be. Now Im not afraid of losing this battle sir... Im afraid of missing." Cayel blurted.  
  
"Everyone goes through such times captain. It doesnt need to worry you, it is a normal proccess, I belive you humans call it... maturing." Thrawn smiled.  
  
"Strange sir... the entire Fleet was whispering how cold and anti-social you were back then, I mean your clone, yet we were all ready to follow him until the end of the world."  
  
"And do you see a lack of such qualities in me, the original, captain?"  
  
"Well, right now the Fleet isnt exactly fearing about you admiral." Cayel returned Thrawn's smile.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"They are whispering of hope. The hope you brought to us, a hope for a better tommorow, where our children and families might live. A hope in the order of the Empire."   
  
"Then I shall do my best to return that order to the galaxy, captain." Thrawn said as he shook Cayel's hand, and they both returned to their stations as the Nav officer began to call out.  
  
"Reverting to realspace in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, reverting to realspace." he finished, Thrawn and Cayel moved to the front viewpoints.  
  
"Captain, is my admiral ship ready?" Thrawn asked according to the Imperial Protocol.  
  
"The 'Inquisitor' is fully under your command admiral." Cayel supplied the proper answer.  
  
"Then lets follow the schedule shall we captain?" Thrawn said as he seated himself in the command chair, eying the tactical display.  
  
"Alright, shields up, all starfighter pilots to their stations. Sensor officer, give me a wide scan of the area." Cayel boomed, all professional and cold again.  
  
"four cruiser analogs, one warship analog, a skip carrier and twenty frigates, skip count is over four hundred coralskippers."  
  
"Very well, deploy our forces according to the schedule - no Yuuzhan Vong warship will leave Talfaglio." Thrawn boomed grimly, his voice reeking of convincion managed to draw out a few cheers.  
  
Outside, the great armada began to spread out into a cone along the exit route, its center being the 'Inquisitor', flagship of the fleet, with another nine Star Destroyers holding the cone, the Star Destroyers began to deploy their Starfighter squadrons. Each carrying a wing of TIE starfighters, six squadrons to be more exact. The Jedi attack was already in full swing, so far the Jedi had lost noone, but that could change, with just one plasma bolt in the wrong direction.   
  
Behind the cone the carrier 'Shadowfox' exited hyperspace and began launching its cargo, five wings of TIE starfighters. With fifteen wings of TIE's screaming through space torward the enemy fleet, with ten Imperial Star Destroyers following in their wake spitting hot light, hailing destruction and obliteration in their wake, the battle of Talfaglio had begun.   
  
* * *  
  
"All squadrons, this is Control. We got ten Star Destroyers exiting hyperspace along the escape corridor, plus another unidentified warship who just deployed five wings of starfighters." Corran's voice grimly came through the comlink, and Luke could feel Mara's worry begin to grow.  
  
"Neg that Control, those Star Destroyers are friendlies, repeat, the Star Destroyers are friendlies." Luke said into his comlink.  
  
  
"Jedi Strike Force this is Major Kowes of the Imperial TIE corps, permission to join the fight." Kowes's dark voice came over the comlink.  
  
"Shure thing major, welcome aboard." Luke hastly said over the comlink as the first wave of TIE's hit them - mostly interceptors, but they seemed to fight as one, as one person, striking out and lashing at the Coralskippers. Either Thrawn made use of that Yammosk, or... Luke paled as the realization hit him. So thats why he said losses were irrelevent. Clones. Thrawn had a set of Spaarti cloning cylinders - again.  
  
"Are you thinking what Im thinking Luke?" Mara cautiously asked, not many things could shock Mara - but another round of the Clone Wars would shock anyone. But this was not the time for falling into shock, that was confirmed as the warship analog detonated after its hull being drilled by blue beams of horrid energy, overwhelming the dovin basals, overwhelming the rikyam, and ultimately overwhelming the ship's capacity to withstand firepower of such magnitude. Luke was immediately hit with the suprise that the Jedi felt, as the armada moved in to cover the refugee transports, or better to say steamroll through Yuuzhan Vong lines. Another cruiser analog detonated in the distance, space was littered with a web of detonation from starfighters, coated in a net of plasma and laser bolts, both green and blue spears of death.   
  
Suddenly, something strange happened. A deep voice, same one which spoke to Luke before, began to sing - quietly at first, but was soon joined by hundreds of voices, forming a simphony not heard since the days of the Empire, the Imperial March. As he jinked a coralskipper's deadly attention, Luke felt the detonation behind him as a trio of TIE's screamed past him in tight formation, blazing with all lasers, jinking and out-turning the coralskippers, and then he finally realized why the TIE Interceptor was hailed as the deadliest starfighter - sharp as a blade, and fragile as a blade, in the hands of a capable pilot it was a deadly starfighter, giving its pilot superior speed, provided he survived the head-on, which usually meant that he would out-turn his opponent.  
  
Luke gazed beyond the Star Destroyer cone, and saw the refugee ships for a brief moment before they jumped into hyperspace, torward safety. The Force was with them today. 


	10. Chapter 9

Grand Admiral Thrawn came to a halt before the striking Zabrak lady wearing a simple brown dress, executed a curt bow and offered his hand, which Neera accepted gently. The large doors opened as if on cue, revealing a great hall full with Zabrak, mainly Neera's family, and certain Imperial officers, invited by the groom. The rebuilt throne room was built by the Zabrak, the thrones already in place, before which stood an elderly Zabrak, one who likely saw way too many battles.   
  
At the end of the hall, stood Lomeir dressed in a painfully clean black robe, even his horns looked clean and polished. Thrawn and Neera entered the room, and everyone rose to their feet as the Imperial anthem began to play. With dignity, Thrawn delivered the bride to Lomeir, and took his place beside Cayel, Frey, Naismith and Torroro in the first row. This was the first time he saw tears in Torroro's eyes. Naismith whispered something to his lovely wife Ekaterin as Thrawn approached, to which she responded with a light smile and a look of interest.   
  
"Today we are gathered here to bind these two warriors, our warrior king, and his chosen warrior queen. Lord Lomeir, do you accept Neera Koth, to love, guard, protect and offer support to?" The elderly Zabrak said, dressed in the formal battle-ready uniform of a Zabrak priest.   
  
"With all my heart, soul and mind." Lomeir replied formally in a dark voice, rising his chin with pride, and extending his hand before the priest.  
  
"Very well my lord. Lady Neera, do you accept Lomeir Sarin, to follow, respect, love and bear warriors to?"  
  
"With all my heart, soul and mind." Neera replied with a smile, as she looked at her soon-to -be husband, and king. She extended her hand as well, taking Lomeir's.   
  
"Then I bind you as zabrak and zabrak, warrior to warrior, man to woman. You are now bonded." said the priest as he gently tied the two hands into one with a ceremonial leather strap, and rose the hands of the newly weds above their heads, so all could see that they were now as one. Then, he untied the strap in slow, ritualistic moves, and passed it on to the other battle-priest of lesser stature, who in turn passed a metal helmet, with holes in strategically placed places to allow the Zabrak warriors to done the helmet without having problems with their horns. As the Zabrak advanced during the Old Republic, the helmet was only worn by the kings, rulers of the Zabrak, as a reminder of their bloody past.   
  
"As a sign of my gratitude to those who helped me in ascending to my position, I would like that captain Cayel delivers the High Helm of Zabrak, and that the Grand Admiral crowns me." Lomeir said when the battle-priest turned to him, expecting him to kneel so he could bestow the High Helm to him. The priest nodded, and both Cayel and Thrawn rose from their seats and assumed positions on both of Lomeir's flanks, as Cayel took the High Helm from the battle-priest, and passed it to Thrawn, who slowly and gently slided it onto Lomeir's head, taking special care in connecting the right hole with the right horn. As he placed it, he boomed in a voice quieter then a shout, but loud enough to be heard to the end of the hall.  
  
"And now the days of the new Zabrak kingdom have came, and may they last as long as the Empire lasts!" Thrawn said, the glow of his eyes beginning to blaze with happiness, as much as possible for such an emotionally cold person, which meant it was a slight increase in his eye glow.  
  
"As my first decree, I say this : Let the celebration begin!" Lomeir boomed, as they made their way accross the broad hall, into the sunny day outside. Both Zabrak people and Imperial officers on off-duty gathered outside had already unloaded the drinks that arrived from the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Inquisitor', orbiting the planet, TIE's streamed through the sky in trio's in triangular formation, sharply tight, and Lomeir was shure his friend Kowes's clones were piloting them. As if on cue, a squadron of clutches, V-38 starfighters arrived and fired twelve missiles above Lomeir's group, and as they detonated with a deafening blast, flowers began raining from the sky.   
  
This was a promising party thought Lomeir, only hoping that he would somehow remember where he left his cap when he wakes up next morning. 


	11. Chapter 10

"Uggh. Some party." said Miles, barely refraining himself from belching, while leaning back in the comfortable chairs in the meeting room. He looked to Cayel, Tororro, Frey, Lomeir and ultimately Thrawn leaning back into their chairs. They looked pretty recovered after the ordeal which included severe vomiting after drinking five cases of special Vorkosigan wine they confiscated from the fifteen cases count Vorkosigan sent as a gift to the newly weds, and as a diplomatic message of friendship. This was certainly the nicest assigment he was granted as a Lord Auditor.   
  
"I concur." said Frey with a cough.  
  
"Didnt know the Zabrak knew to party like that, or I would have organized this before." Torroro added smugly, but ruined his smug expression with a fit of coughs.   
  
"The wine helped. Good stuff admiral Naismith." Lomeir piped in.  
  
"Call me Miles when we are off-duty." Miles said, and the others hastily agreed and stated their own names, only Thrawn just nodded, but didnt state his own name.  
  
As Torroro started to speak, something beeped, and Cayel took out his datapad to read the report. His face paled as he read it.  
  
"Captain?" Thrawn said, his glowing red eyes slits of red light.  
  
"My lord, Center has recieved report from one of our patrols that a Yuuzhan Vong assault fleet is in route for Almania!" he said, as every person in the room straightened in his chair. Thrawn brought his hand down on the comlink on his wrist.  
  
"Thrawn to bridge, red alert! Bring us up to battle readiness, and alert the Fleet deployed here at Iridonia to set course for Almania!"  
  
* * *  
  
"This is the captain speaking to all Imperial forces in the area. The Yuuzhan Vong are estimated to arrive here in less then an hour. Center estimates about twenty to fourty warships, by the looks of it they shattered Belkadan just to get another shipyard, which means there are more Yuuzhan Vong warships being comissioned as we speak. I know we are outnumbered, but there will be no retreat. The Yuuzhan Vong threaten all the Empire stands for, they threaten our order, our children, our families, our very future. I trust that you will all agree with me, because no matter if we retreat or not, people will die, and we will fight the Yuuzhan Vong sooner or later. I'd like it to be here, where we can protect the innocents of Almania. Therefore, we shall not retreat." captain Thompson spoke, and cut the transmission. Captain Gallear next to him, nodded with approval.  
  
"You did the right thing captain." Gallear remarked.  
  
"I hope so. Any news on reinforcements?"  
  
"The Grand Admiral is due to arrive in less then two hours. The rest of the fleet is spread out in the Cron Drift and the Tion Cluster."  
  
"What about the 'Scythe of War'? What defenses do we have available?"  
  
"Well, the 'Shadowfox' has arrived three standard hours ago, plus three dreadnoughts from Kessel, and with the 'Lord Vader' deployed, that gives us three Star Destroyers, and nine minor starships to work with. The 'Scythe of War' is still not finished, but moff Frey reports that the turbolaser cannons and batteries will assist in defense, should any hostile starships come within range."  
  
"Which Frey is here? I know of at least six or seven Freys in the Empire."  
  
"Former captain Frey's clone. The original is on Iridonia with the Grand Admiral, I presume he is on his way as well."  
  
"Ahh. Alright, heres the plan. We have to give time to the Admiral to arrive, we will deploy the Star Destroyers in a cone a click from the primary shipyard, with the 'Lord Vader' being the center of the cone. The other side of the shipyards has two Golan II defense platforms, but with the 'Scythe of War' being built in that area, we already have some amount of protection there. The other starships will be spread out in a sphere around the shipyards, with the 'Shadowfox' taking position behind the Star Destroyers, in order to have some protection until it deploys its starfighter wings. Any suggestions?"  
  
"No captain, it looks logical, but wouldnt the Star Destroyers do more good protecting the shipyards?" Gallear cocked up his eyebrow.  
  
"And risk damage to the shipyards? No captain. We must draw the Yuuzhan Vong fleet to us, and hold them busy until the Admiral arrives, if we cannot defeat it." Thompson said grimly.  
  
"With all due respect captain, we will do more good near the shipyards. Even if they do take damage, it wont be as costy as the loss of three Star Destroyers."  
  
"What about ground defenses? The Yuuzhan Vong will shurely commence a surface assault." Thompson argued.  
  
"The 'Lord Vader' has ample amounts of AT-ST and AT-AT transports for ground assault, plus thirty detachments, each counting a thousand troopers."  
  
"Very well. Are they being deployed on the planet?"  
  
"Yes, the mech transport barges are going up and down around the clock, but we wont be able to unload all of them."  
  
"Shit. How many wont be deployed?"  
  
"Half a division of AT-AT transports and two divisions of AT-ST transports at the least."  
  
"That means we will have to improvise a bit. Is the planetary shield operational?"  
  
"Yes. Should I order the activation?"  
  
"No, inform the garisson commander to activate it as the Yuuzhan Vong transports are passing through the breach point, with a bit of luck the shield will take out several transports."  
  
"Alright. Anything else?" Gallear said as he forwarded the orders via his datapad.  
  
"Now, we wait." Thompson said, and turned from the holographic display of surrounding space to look through the viewpoints, counting the distance between Almania and Iridonia, and Almania and the Yuuzhan Vong armada.  
  
"Yes captain. Now, they are racing." Gallear said grimly. 


	12. Chapter 11

"Hyperspace exit signatures detected sir. Its an entire assault fleet, counting five destroyer analogs, twenty frigate analogs, and one heavy cruiser analog."  
  
"They brought more firepower then we expected." Gallear observed as he gazed out through the viewports aboard the newly deployed Star Destroyer, the 'Lord Vader'. Beside him, captain Thompson stood proudly, ready and by the look of him, more then willing to commit the ultimate sacrifice, for the glory of the Empire.  
  
"Launch all TIE squadrons, deploy them in a defensive array around the shipyards and the Star Destroyers."  
  
"Sir, the 'Shadowfox' carrier demands instructions." an officer lifted his head from the displays of his comconsole to look at Thompson.  
  
"Order them to join the rest of the starships with defending the shipyards." Thompson nodded to the officer who gave the report.  
  
"Captain, our sensors are picking up six wings of coralskippers at the very minimum deployed in a defensive swarm around the main taskforce."  
  
"Very well. Imploder lance status?" Gallear requested.  
  
"All four quadrants ready to fire at your command sir." the report came.  
  
"Alright, order them to aim for the bigger ships, those destroyer and heavy cruiser analogs. We can handle the frigates on our own." Thompson nodded again.  
  
"Distance?"  
  
"Five clicks and closing sir."  
  
"Alright, open fire when they reach the third click."  
  
"Sir... Something is wrong. They arent going after us, they are going after the shipyards." the sensor officer reported as he gazed into his screen.  
  
"What?!" Thompson roared.  
  
"Im positive sir, they arent following the right vector, and their present vector leaves no doubt, the are going after the shipyards."  
  
"Helm, bring us in." Thompson said without bothering to look at the helm officer.  
  
"Sir, the heavy cruiser and the destroyer analogs have opened fire."  
  
"What about the frigates?"  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
"This smells fishy. Notify the front two imploder lance crews to disregard my orders, and to open fire as soon as the enemy is within range."  
  
"Picking up strange emissions from the frontal three frigate analogs sir, they seem to be accelerating."  
  
"What ships do we have in that area?"  
  
"Corvettes 'Deimos', 'Phobos', and 'Halberd' sire."  
  
"Alright, order them to strenghten their shields, and notify them to keep their eyes open."  
  
"Sir, our TIE squadrons have engaged the coralskipper swarm."  
  
"Casualties?"  
  
"Seventy so far sir."  
  
"Damn. Thats nearly a full wing. Coralskipper count?"  
  
"three hundred and fifty or so sir." the officer replied as the frigates outside began to shoot.  
  
"Sir, the 'Halberd' reports heavy shield damage!"  
  
"Lieutenant, give me a scan of those front six frigate analogs, fast!"  
  
"Nothing sir, they are accelerating."  
  
"Quick, order the 'Halberd, the 'Phobos' and the 'Deimos' to begin evasive actions!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You heard me lieutenant, thats a suicide run if I ever saw one!" Thompson yelled back, but it was too late. A frigate slammed into the 'Halberd' first, which was already damaged from the volley of of other frigates, causing a detonation bright enough to damage both of the flank corvette's shields, only making the job easier for the remaining two frigate analogs. A second later, another two detonations brightened the space in close proximity to the shipyards, before Thompson or anyone could do anything.  
  
"Lieutenant, order the remaining ships to reinforce that area of the shipyard complex, we cannot afford more damage to the shipyards. No matter the cost." said Thompson.  
  
"Aye sir. Our sensors are detecting that the main warship has began landing troops on the planet, shall I order the activation of the shield?" the officer asked.  
  
"No, the commander will activate it when the time is right." Thompson said as the death-hailing beam of the imploder lance sliced through a pair of frigates and slightly damaging a heavy cruiser.  
  
"Commend the imploder crew on their precision." Gallear said as another blip turned off on the screen, with ample proof of an explosion on the other side of the shipyards.  
  
"Sir, report from the 'God of War' indicated the 'Mars' has suffered heavy damage and was destroyed by a coralskipper wing."  
  
"TIE status?"  
  
"We lost over two hundred TIE starfighters so far sir, the coralskipper swarm is now two hundred skips strong."  
  
"It seems we tipped the odds. Damage report?"  
  
"Two hundred and twenty two TIE starfighters, the 'Mars', the 'Deimos', the 'Halberd', the 'Phobos', heavy damage on the 'Darkest Knight', medium damage on the 'Oathbraker' and the 'Fearbringer' and here on the 'Lord Vader', light damage on the 'God of War' and the 'Shadowfox carrier."  
  
"Alright, what about the ground?"  
  
"The Yuuzhan Vong landed over a hundred thousand troops, mostly slaves. Estimated casualties on their side report that atleast fifty thousand Yuuzhan Vong troops were either lost or prevented from landing by the activation of the shield."  
  
"Alright, notify the stormtrooper commander to protect the Yammosk project at all cost. No cost is too great for the Empire." Thompson said, mayhaps a bit piously.  
  
"Aye sir." the officer nodded in agreement and turned to relay the message, as the front two imploder crews on the 'Lord Vader' fired again, one beam slicing off an arm from the heavy cruiser, the other surged through a frigate, forcing it to collapse inwardly due to the strain, and then brutally detonate in a shower of yorik coral.  
  
"Sir, we cannot continue with the same intensity of imploder firing, or our generators will overload." the system officer reported.  
  
"How many more firings can we afford?" Gallear asked.  
  
"Maybe two more from the back imploders, but anything above that will cause our generators to overload." the officer said back.  
  
"Alright, in that case order the imploders to stand down, but to be prepared to fire in unison on my command." Thompson said, looking at his officers as a trio of TIE's screamed across space outside the viewpoints after a coralskipper.  
  
"Captain?" Gallear said as he looked into Thompson's eye, wandering what did he plan to do.  
  
"Its time to gamble the 'Lord Vader' captain."   
  
"You cant be serious. We will lose all shielding, and just that if we are very lucky. If the generators go down, we will be sitting nerfs." argued Gallear.   
  
"Engineering, how long will it take to bring back the generators after they go down?" Thompson asked in reply.  
  
"About four to six minutes sir,depends on the amount of damage we recieve from the generator overload. The whole ship could detonate."  
  
"Then its time for the kintari spider death gambit. Bring us in, order the imploders to target the heavy cruiser alone, fire when they are one hundred percent shure they can destroy it, and remind them we only have one shot. Also order the 'Oathbraker' and the 'Fearbringer' to protect us until we can bring back the generators." Thompson nodded to the officer beside him.  
  
"Provided we survive the overload in the first place." Gallear argued again.  
  
"No price is too great for the New Order of the Empire. A leader should be an example to his men if he expects them to follow that."  
  
"The Grand Admiral could be here any minute, sacrificing a brand new Star Destroyer, which Im certain costs far more then your wage, isnt what he will consider a successful defense."  
  
"Sir, Imploders are ready to fire. What are your orders?" the officer looked up expectantly.  
  
"Fire." Thompson said as his hand slid to the back of the chair. Outside, four beams of pure energy, hailing destruction and death in their wake, bursted from the 'Lord Vader', and as suddenly as they surged in their path of destruction ripping through the heavy cruiser, scattering yorik coral and bodies into the cold embrace of space, so all lights went out aboard the 'Lord Vader'.   
  
* * *  
  
"Is my admiral ship ready captain?" Thrawn murmored as they neared their destination, the besieged planet of Almania.  
  
"The 'Inquisitor' is fully under your command admiral." Cayel supplied the formal reply as stars dissolved into points of light on a black background, a net of detonations spoiling the peaceful space around the planet. They have arrived. Suddenly four beams of shattering blue energy surged from one of the Star Destroyers, slamming through the voids of the heavy cruiser, slamming through the yorik coral, slamming through all which stood in their path until the ship detonated in a shower of yorik coral. All lights went out on the Star Destroyer, the glow of the engines died, and the great and mighty warship, once the pride of the Empire, now hung lifeless in space.  
  
"Hail the Imperial forces in the area. Begin deploying TIE squadrons, order the 'Stasis' to activate their gravity well generators. None of the slime shall escape this time." Thrawn said, the fire in his eyes burning with a frightening control, holding back anger unknown.   
  
"Aye sir!" the sensor officer said as a squadron of V-38 starfighters raced from under the 'Inquisitor's bow.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready proton torpedoes. Divide into trio's, first designated target is the Yuuzhan Vong frigate X-012." Kowes mumbled as we surveyed the carnage. The frigate loomed closer and closer, as he unleashed first a burst of low-powered blaster shots, then began to mix low and high powered shots. Soon they began to brake through, and then he unleashed a pair of proton torpedoes - as did his entire squadron. The voids swallowed half, before letting the other torpedoes past the frigate shields, tearing through yorik coral, scattering air and bodies through space, with a detonation to shower the surrounding space with yet more and more debris.  
  
"New designation X-09, save four proton torpedoes for the destroyer analogs." Kowes murmored as he eyed a far-away frigate, moving torward the inactive 'Lord Vader', drilling the hull with hot plasma. Before he could do anything or think anything, his gaze was drawn to a sole starfighter, showering the frigate with green spears of death. The nimble starfighter strafed across the hull of the frigate, and shooting out into space ahead, barely after gaining some distance it executed a loop, somehow managing to avoid a barrage of plasma, almost all of it. A bolt grazed the solar panel, and Kowes knew that the pilot was doomed. Suddenly, the comlink bursted in a voice, a voice Kowes know all too well. His voice.  
  
"GLORY TO THE EMPIRE!" the pilot roared as he plowed his starfighter into the bridge of the frigate analog, the results were obvious as the frigate began to spin out of control.   
  
"And all glory to you, pilot." Kowes murmored the farewell he spoke so many times over the past year, seeing yet another of his brothers lay down his life for the Empire. And every time one of them died... He was certain they died for the right cause.  
  
He shook off the grim thoughts, and turned torward the battle. The Yuuzhan Vong shall feel his fury unbridled this time - not the other way around. The Empire shall show them the true meaning of warfare. 


	13. Chapter 12

"Citizens of the Imperium, today we lay to rest a comrade who fought and died with valor few Imperial commanders, be it in the old Empire, the Remnant, or this new Empire, can claim. Captain Thompson lived and layed down his life valiantly, with undying courage and dedication to the Empire, and the New Order." Thrawn paused briefly as he continued to mentally stab with his glare into the holographic camera.  
  
"Captain Thompson lost his life two weeks ago, during the second battle for Almania. Faced with terrible odds, he did not shrink even from the ultimate sacrifice, as he fired one last, devastating shot, a shot which echoed the secret fire that burns in all Imperial officers, even at the cost of his own life. His parting shot overloaded the generators of the newly comissioned model of our new Imperial III - Star Destroyer prototype, the 'Lord Vader'. The overload short-circuited most systems on board, including the ones which brought the captain's fate to an end, the gravity and life support system. over thirty thousand Imperial officers layed down their lives for the Empire just aboard the 'Lord Vader', three hundred died in starfighter, over six hundred were lost with the 'Halberd', the 'Phobos', and the 'Deimos', another sixteen thousand were lost with the 'Mars'." Thrawn paused again, for increased dramatic effect.  
  
"The captains sacrifice has saved the day for the Empire, preserving Almania's shipyards to a ninety eight percent capacity. Today, the Empire lies to rest a hero, a hero whose fall will herald the ultimate rise of the long-promised New Order of the Empire!" Thrawn said, and relaxed in his chair, knowing that his part was over. The techs would modify the recording for smooth transmission between the speech and the formal funeral they recorded a week ago, in the aftermath and the unavoidable clean-up job after the battle. No, not battle. A debacle. He should have forseen it. He knew they would attack... he was mistaken where. He slapped the comlink on his chair, opening the transmission to intel department, and ordered a batch of new samples of Yuuzhan Vong art, though it was rather morbid, as Yuuzhan Vong art was mainly their bodies. Such artistical mutilations, they were an intriguing species. One he would learn how to counter. He swore it once he encountered their scouts in the Unknown Regions, but now, he was awakened from suspended animation a decade later then programmed.  
  
He would find their weakness. Like he found the Republics. They would fall.   
  
He sighed and went to his quaters.  
  
* * *  
  
A long time ago, someone said that all great things require a few martyrs. The factories, cloning facilities, and shipyards of Crimson Prime were working at full capacity, and beyond that. He turned away from the window and gazed back into the throne room, encompassing the crown of spikes, looking beyond with the Force, he saw his palace. His. Bastions of durasteel and duracrete, spike crowns atop the towers, such was the palace of the Imperium. foundries, mines, factories, shipyards, mech assembly bays, and cloning tanks where his clones toiled day and night with little or no rest, he arrived on Crimson Prime several months ago, with barely a thousand techs, five hundred stormtroopers, and a hundred cloning tanks. Now, he had ten thousand cloning tanks at his disposal, countless workers, stormtroopers which were cloned like flies, a production facility that rivaled the greatest. He gazed upwards, torwards the unfinished three Imperial III - class Star Destroyers and two more Shadowfox - class Carriers.   
  
He was not a Dark Lord of the Sith... yet. He observed the so-called Sith who wandered the galaxy after the defeat of the Empire, and somehow knew that the ancient Sith Lords had probably turned in their tombs.  
  
* * *  
  
"Another casualty of the war." Luke said as he watched the new channel of the HoloNet, RIN, Reborn Imperial News. He had no idea how Thrawn set it up, but it clearly announced to the galaxy his intentions, and he knew he would be buried under a pile of pleas to dispose of Thrawn.   
  
"If only it was so easy Skywalker." a femine voice spoke from behind him and a smile crept onto Luke's face as he turned to look at the most beautiful woman in the galaxy... In his humble opinion ofcourse, as she settled into the sofa.  
  
"Yes dearest... We fought so long and hard, only to be caught between promises."  
  
"You dont have to honour yours." Mara mentioned.  
  
"No, but I wouldnt like the person I would become if I dont honour my word." Luke said as a frown crept back onto his forehead.  
  
"We should at least call him." He said and Mara nodded with agreement. Luke typed in the comconsole number Thrawn gave him to contact him, and waited as the machine hooked him through. Half a minute passed in silence until the pale blue face appeared... But the glow of his eyes wasnt what it usually was, menacing, cold, calculating. It was more like... a deep sadness in Thrawn's eyes.  
  
"Master Skywalker." Thrawn said without any show of emotion.  
  
"Grand Admiral, myself, my wife, and the Jedi Order would like to extend our consolation for your losses at Almania. I realize the late captain was a friend of yours, and we mourn his loss, as well as the loss of all those who died at Almania."  
  
"Your compassion is appriciated master Skywalker. Tragedy happens during war - sometimes we cannot prevent it, regardless of our efforts." Thrawn said gravely, dropping the hint that the conversation wasnt happening in the right place nor in the right time.  
  
"Indeed Admiral. Sorry to disturb you. Skywalker out." Luke said and cut the transmission. After meditating on what he had seen for a brief second, he turned to his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, and said:  
  
"Thrawn's not so unemotional after all."  
  
"Hmmm?" Mara asked absently.  
  
"He cried." Luke concluded with a sigh.  
  
* * *  
  
The door opened with a soft hiss, and the smell of fresh forvish ale welcomed Cayel as he entered the room.  
  
"Admiral?" He cautiously asked as he approached the command chair in a similiar cautious fashion. The chair rotated, revealing Thrawn laid back as usual, though with his collar undone and a half-empty bottle of forvish ale in his right hand dangling dangerously over the armchair.  
  
"They say alcohol helps you forget captain." Thrawn said in a cool voice as if it were any ordinary work day on the bridge.  
  
"Sir?" Cayel asked, confused beyond measure.  
  
"Alcohol makes things only worse. It hurts worse." Thrawn said and as his voice broke near the end causing streams of tears to run down his pale blue cheeks, he hurled the bottle into the wall behind Cayel, watching it sparkle into a shower of drops of whiskey and glass. Cayel moved in as he saw his opportunity when Thrawn disarmed himself of the bottle projectile, and gently tried to rise Thrawn from his chair. No such luck... He slapped his comlink through to Lomeir's frequency, and quickly explained the situation to him. Lomeir arrived within a minute.   
  
Within another three, maybe five minutes they tucked Thrawn into his bed, in the spartan room besides the room containing the commanding chair and advanced holographic equipment.  
  
As the door of the Grand Admiral's quaters closed, Cayel turned to Lomeir.  
  
"The Admiral lost a friend Lomeir, dont look down at him. That could have happened to any of us, and he would have mourned us in the same way. Do you see my point?"  
  
"I saw nothing out of order in that room. Only a superior officer mourning a dead comrade the same way the two of us mourned him last week." Lomeir said as Cayel's face reddened with embarassment at the mention of their little mourning party last saturday... If he remembered correctly, he had to erase the cleaning droid's memory of the part where he cleaned the vomit on the walls, beds and floor. The room still reeked of vomit. It was all Vorkosigans fault though, he brough the wine.  
  
"Glad we see things in common." Cayel nodded as they parted ways, each to their own quaters, each down their own path. 


	14. Chapter 13

Fear. Fear kept the systems in line. Fear of force, rather then force itself. Such was the Tarkin Doctrine. If only Tarkin knew, he thought with a smile as his military step echoed through the hallway of the western part of the underground bunker, painfully aware that many automated laser turrets already designed him as target, and were ready to open fire as soon as clearance was given. He neared the door and pressed his palm into the lock, allowing it to be scanned. Such was the official scan, though few people noticed how the security system scanned one's heart beating rate, pulse, blood and cell structure. Mistakes couldnt be tolerated at this step of their project. He entered the door, into a room housing three bustling scientists and two cylinders over three, nearly four meters in lenght.  
  
"Commodore Lucin." the scientist's snapped to salute.  
  
"At ease. Any progress?"  
  
"Yes sir, we should be ready for awakening soon." the head scientist, Glavaskhi, nodded torward the cloning cylinders. Minutes passed in eternity, as the moment drew closer and closer. Finally the head scientist handled the commands, eyeing the read-outs on the monitor.  
  
"Body temperature is dropping, now or never sir."  
  
"Awaken him." Lucin gave the command. The first cylinder opened, letting steam pour outside, as a hand grasped the edge of the cloning chamber, the hand's skin crackled as the muscles contracted, and the knuckles began to form into hooks. A tall humanoid figure began to rise from the first tank, muscle upon muscle rose to form a lean, atlethic figure. The only From the second emerged another lean figure, pale blue skin contrasting the glowing red eyes, forming the face which was a nightmare to may Rebel officers. Grand Admiral Thrawn.  
  
"Status optimal, the project has successfully been realized at one hundred percent." The scientist reported as he looked over the clones. The doors opened once again, and through them walked a blue-skinned figure clad in the dreaded spotless white uniform of an imperial Grand Admiral. All in the room snapped to attention.  
  
"At ease gentlemen." Thrawn said as he came near the clones and inspected their creation.  
  
"This is the prototype of your first Tierce project, now, it is perfected. Your clone has been implemented with a modernized version of the genetic code first implemented at the beginning of the Clone Wars, he and all his clones will be naturally subordinate and loyal, but will retain your tactical traits, though somewhat less potent, to prevent accidents. The second one is our prototype of Force-potent altered versions of Lomeir." the scientist explained.  
  
"Very good gentlemen. How potent is the altered version of Lomeir's in strategical aspects?"   
  
"Above average sir. Though we estimate they might be typically heavy-handed likewise to the late Lord Vader, should they become Dark Jedi."  
  
"Interesting. Though heavy-handed, Vader always was a brilliant commander, as I have seen from his early battles as an apprentice in the old Jedi Order." Thrawn mused.  
  
"What about melee and ranged combat?"  
  
"Theoretically speaking they should be almost as potent as any dark jedi, but only in theory as we havent had the opportunity to test this sample's preformance in a series of examinations."  
  
"Alright, see to it that it is done by the end of the month. If they pass the test, clone the first six samples of each model." Thrawn said, leaving out the part which said what they should do in case the clone's failed. It was pretty evident, and the scientists were smart enough to figure the hint.   
  
* * *  
  
The quartet of coralskippers vectored in on his snubfighter as he turned the stick hard, bringing his guns to bear on the coralskippers all guns spitting deadly fire. No pilot was crazy enough to face-off four skips alone, but he didnt particuliary care for his life. His brothers threw it away more then often enough. Maybe he was perverse in considering clones to be his brothers, but nevertheless he cared for them as if they were his own flesh and blood. The leading skip detonated as its last shot of plasma, promising destruction, grazed his snubfighter's shields. The V-38's were truly remarkable, with three wings set at a hundred and twenty degree angle, and with four laser cannons plus an ion cannon on the upper wing. The clutch, as it was styled, was in his mind one of the best starfighters in the galaxy. Agile, durable, and able to put up quite a fight. A duo of his wingmen screamed past him, racing after the skips he just passed. He didnt need to check the sensors to know that the skips trailing him were gone. The Vong frigate analog was trading pot shots with the 'Reaper', as the not-so-colossal warship unleashed hail upon hail of turbolaser barrage from its broadside, carefully timing the turbolaser shots so that if the frigate dodged one shot, it would run straight into the path of the other. Outdated Imperial procedure - apparently not so outdated after all, he thought as the frigate analog lost a chung of yorik coral on its stern.  
  
He smiled inwardly as another coralskipper caved under his barrage of green spears of death, knowing that atleast that pilot wont be able to cause another of his brothers to die. Not that he questioned their dedication to the Empire. Raids on enemy supply lines like this were every-day job now a day, resourses being strained to continue the pressure. Admiral Torroro's strike force was very likely fighting for life or death in the orbit of Agamar even now, while the bulk of the sector fleet - minor starships mostly, including the alpha strike force which Thrawn favored in his early campaigns since his return - was tasked with harassing the supply lines, delaying, dividing, halfing or halving possible reinforcements to Agamar's Yuuzhan Vong flotilla.   
  
Things were going too easy these days, since the Fall of Coruscant. He remembered the moment when news spread that Coruscant has fallen, he remembered how angered his fellow pilots were at the thought that the Yuuzhan Vong succeeded in laying siege to the shining center of the galaxy, the long-lost Imperial Center. Now lost again by the incompetent New Republic and their squabbling forces. He began to see the point of the word "infidel" which the alien invaders used for the Rebels.  
  
He squeezed his trigger again, lighting space yet again with a brief detonation.  
  
* * *  
  
"They are fighting like demons." Torroro observed.   
  
"Then let your turbolasers exorcise these demons admiral." Thrawn's hologram nodded gravely.  
  
"That, we shall do. No matter the cost." Torroro rose his chin, and as if on cue a beam of pure blue light burst from the upper layer of the 'Colossus', demolishing a destroyer analog, neatly cutting it in half.  
  
"Good. See to it that it is done, failure is not an option. This world shall fall, wether the Vong like it or not." Thrawn nodded again impassively and cut the transmission.  
  
"Admiral, the 'Khanroccan' reports heavy hull damage, and is requesting permission to retreat to the rondezvous point."  
  
"Negative, order them to assume the point of the cone formation, while we shall assume their position on the starboard point of the cone." Torroro waved a finger in dismissal.  
  
"Sir, three frigate analogs and a skip carrier have exited hyperspace on the dark side of the planet."  
  
"It seems the diversion was partly successful. Starfighter count?" Torroro thoughtfully murmored his question.  
  
"We are down to barely a wing of TIE starfighters, opposing starfighters outnumber ours in a 2:1 ratio." The grim report arrived. It wasnt so bad, seeing how when they entered this engagement they were outnumbered in a 6:1 ratio. Eighteen warships, thankfully mostly minor analogs, versus three fully functional Imperial III-class Star Destroyers, equipped with a wing of TIE interceptors.  
  
"Alright, Overall operation casualty count?"   
  
"Five to six hundred starfighters, and six starships."   
  
"Any news of reinforcements?" Torroro asked again as he briefly looked at the tactical display. It was a shoot-out out there, and the number of red blips, signifying the Vong warships was slowly but shurely dropping. So was the number of blue blips.  
  
"Nearly nothing sir, almost all groups are tied up in minor skirmishes along the supply lines."  
  
"So who's coming?"  
  
"Major Kowes's group. Three V-38 squadrons plus the Phantoms, and the 'Reaper'." the officer reported, as he finished it the sensor officer looked up and nodded to the admiral.  
  
"Sir, major Kowes's has exited hyperspace along the retreat corridor, and demands instructions."  
  
"Alright, instruct them to thin the enemy starfighter swarm, we can take care of the capital warships."  
  
"SIR - heavy damage aboard the 'Khanroccan', a frigate slammed into their bridge!" another report came in, needless as Torroro watched in horror, he watched the frigate advance as in slow motion, detonate as it riled up into the command superstructure of the 'Khanroccan', resulting in a massive detonation whose blast radius shook even the 'Colossus'.   
  
The pride of the Imperial Navy, the 'Khanroccan' was destroyed.  
  
Torroro's hand came down on the comlink, hard, and opened a transmission on all channels:  
  
"This is the admiral speaking! There will be no retreat - repeat, there will be no retreat. We'll make the bastards pay for the 'Khanroccan', or die trying! Long live the Empire!" He boomed and nodded to his officers not to hold back in their payload of destruction. Today was a good day to die, and a good day to kill some Vong. 


	15. Chapter 14

"Squadron of skips at six clicks and closing!" his copilot read aloud the sensor readings, rather irrelevant seeing as they had their hands full with avoiding the existing Yuuzhan Vong force consisting of a frigate analog and one more squadron of skips. Since the Imperial Navy burned down Agamar, the Yuuzhan Vong turned to prey on the supply lines, and all the cargo freighters were in shit deeper then they could have ever imagined.  
  
He brought his transport banking hard to the portside, trying to avoid the barrage from the frigate analog. He had nine other ships in his convoy, and they couldnt afford not to deliver this cargo to Crimson Prime. That world, though they mined a considerable amount of their resourses, depended on incoming trade, which in turn was a good way for the Merchants Guild to fill their pockets. This delivery was paid in good money, and he didnt want to see it be taken out of his salary in case he didnt deliver it... provided he survived.  
  
"Freighter 'Nova Dawn' here, Jon one of our freighters lost his engines." the voice came in a garbled version over the comconsole, needlessly as Jon already saw the freighter's engines give way to the barrage of the coralskippers.  
  
"We cant afford to lose more cargo 'Nova Dawn', if they can bring their engines online and follow the escape corridor good, if not they are on their own." his own words stung him. Those were his comrades on the ship.  
  
"No way Jon, we cant do that!"  
  
"We are flying freighters with little or no arms in case you forgot to notice, and theres enough yorik coral out there to put us all out of our misery."  
  
"Its not fair!" an adolescent voice cut in from the crippled freighter.  
  
"Get to your escape pods and you might have a chance, try to catch up with us and we'll take you in. Its your only chance." the pilot of the 'Nova Dawn' as a barrage of coralskipper fire drilled into his shields, but they were built to be durable, unlike the glitch with the other freighter whose shields collapsed as soon as they were fired upon. The sensor scan notified him when the escape pods were launched, manuevering torwards the freighters who were running for their lives and their cargo.   
  
Two out of three escape pods made it, the one slacking behind others was drilled apart by a coralskipper, while the other escape pods were covered with sparse but efficient fire from the few armed freighters. *Ten thousand credits was NOT enough for this!* Jon thought as he continued to plunge his freighter in soft zig-zag routes, hopefully enough for atleast some of the shots to miss him, and give his shields time to recuperate.  
  
"This is 'Lucky Streak' to lead. Jon, we got them. Djinn just commed me up the cockpit, says we better get out of here, looks like they rigged an implosion on the engines generators before leaving." he said.  
  
"Alright, this is Jon speaking, lets get out of here as fast as possible ladies, scramble to the jump point and get out of here!" he said as he eyed the blips behind his ship on the sensor display before pulling down the hyperspace levers, stars turned to lines, lines turned to an encompassing tunnel of hyperspace and he was on his way torward Crimson Prime.  
  
Four hours later, he pushed up the hyperspace levers, and the 'High Streak' exited hyperspace. Behind him, eight more transports exited, most of them battered and sporting heavy plasma scoring on their hull, but they did it. Ten thousand credits in their pocket.  
  
"Unidentified transports, in the name of Grand Admiral Thrawn identify yourselves or be destroyed!" the operator's voice came through the comlink. Jon noted that a trio of assault frigates orbiting Crimson Prime activated their engines and slowly, menacingly began moving torward his transports.  
  
"Crimson Control this is Jon Sander aboard the 'High Streak', we are carrying a shipment of tibanna gas and armor plating as ordered by the Merchants Guild directive."  
  
"Copy that 'High Streak', scanning shows positive results. You are cleared to dock with the cargo station." the voice said back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Captain Cayel reporting for duty sir!" Cayel said as he snapped to attention behind the figure standing infront of the viewports.  
  
"Yes captain?" Thrawn murmored as he turned around.  
  
"Our informants in the Peace Brigade indicate that the Yuuzhan Vong are likely to strike at the Tion Cluster."  
  
"Irrelevant probing. Their aim is to keep us busy and unaware of their true target."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Do not underestimate Tsavong Lah captain. He will strike at the Tion Cluster correct, but that serves to hide his true target."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I have no doubts the Yuuzhan Vong are well aware of the significance of our shipyards at Almania, but after two attempts they are unlikely to attack for a third time."  
  
"Pardon sir, but that doesnt tell us anything."  
  
"Ahh captain, you see but you do not see. If you were faced with a choice of attacking the Yuuzhan Vong three major shipwombs, know that one of them is hidden and the other two well-guarded, what would you do?" Thrawn said as he gazed into Cayel's eyes.  
  
"Find out the location of the hidden shipwomb?" Cayel tried.  
  
"Exactly. See for yourself captain." Thrawn said as he walked to the holographic display of the system and typed in a string of commands which Cayel didnt bother to overlook, knowing that the Admiral would present him the solution.  
  
The system which came to display was one with a pleasant climate, in the orbit were massive shipyards housing three Imperial III-class Star Destroyers where clones toiled like flies day and night to finish them in an insanely short time of three months, cargo stations ministering the many convoys of traders from Imperial worlds, smugglers and traders... oh shit oh shit oh shit.  
  
"Cut off a dragons head, and the tail wont twitch for too long." Thrawn murmored.  
  
"Shall I order the fleet to assemble for a jump to Crimson Prime?"  
  
"No, our operations in Yuuzhan Vong space wont be delayed again. This shall be an interesting test for my ahh, clone on Crimson Prime, as well as for Commodore Lucin."  
  
"I still think we should send some ships to assist the defense." Cayel said, heroically fending off the urge to start biting his nails.  
  
"Communication, inform Commodore Lucin to prepare for the arrival of a Yuuzhan Vong warfleet, and inform him that reinforcements arent going to be available." Thrawn murmored into his comlink. Now, they could only wait. Could they?  
  
"But admiral, you yourself said that we cannot afford to lose those shipyards."  
  
"Captain, the Yuuzhan Vong, contrary to the popular belief, do not have unlimited supply of ships and trained officers to operate them. They struck at Almania how many times? How many ships did they lose just there? Our fleet has beaten them each step of the road, since that little encounter on Iridonia to the most recent battle of Almania. Now, return to your post captain, and learn to trust your superiors."  
  
"But sir..." Cayel started, then realization struck him - helped with a strange glow in Thrawn's eyes - that insubordination in the Navy wasnt often unpunished. And he just disobeyed a direct order.  
  
"As you wish sir." Cayel said, clicked his heels in a salute, turned on his heel and decided that perhaps attacking a less important foe might be better, such as that little problem with the supply lines in the Tion Cluster and the Kron Drift. Not as bad for health as say, disobeying the last Grand Admiral of the old, and the first of the new Empire.  
  
* * *  
  
The tactical room was a buzzling display of lights, just as he remembered - Mitth concluded. Or should he say, just as his genetic ancestor recalled. The activity was unusually high, for a secret facility, way too high. He approached the commander of this sector, Commodore Lucin, and gave him a nonchalant wave in the general vicinity of his forehead, a gesture which could be interpreted as a half-salute, and half-acknownledgement. The corner of Lucin's lips rose a degree at this calculative display.  
  
"Problems commodore?"  
  
"Indeed. High Command has informed us that the Grand Admiral believes the Yuuzhan Vong will attack the planet within the next day or two, and the cream on the end is, there arent any available reinforcements."   
  
"You require my assistance then, commodore."  
  
"Indeed. High Command has issued you a temporary Admiral rank, so I await your orders sir." Lucin said, and Mitth noted that all the devotion in the tall man's eyes didnt faint not even a shade at this degradation. A true Imperial. A rarity in these degenerate times.  
  
"Alright, what sort of defenses do we have to work with, and what is the estimated size of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion force?"  
  
"The system has three assault frigates to manage the incoming and outcoming traffic, plus a pair of Golan II defense platforms, Imperial design equipped with a gravitic imploder lance each. Though its experimental, it hasnt ever been tried out before." Lucin layed out the status of the defense while pausing and allowing the Admiral to supply further questions before he continued.  
  
"Hmmm, very well captain. Estimated size of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, and ground size?"  
  
"Well sir, if we assume the Yuuzhan Vong have atleast two spare ships per planet in the nearby systems, that would bring the number to about thirty, maybe fourty minor vessels and ten, maybe fifteen capital analogs. Ground size, I'd estimate about a hundred thousand Yuuzhan Vong warriors, plus two hundred thousand proxy troops, not shure how many heavy weapons and mech analogs we can expect."  
  
"Alright then, since I took the liberty of checking our database earlier I noticed that we are able to build cloaking devices." Mitth stated, not asked.  
  
"Yes, but that would hardly help us out there in space. Three frigates dont stand a chance versus this estimated fleet."  
  
"No captain, not engage them in space. We must crush them here, on the ground, and protect the shipyards with the cloaking device. The shipyards are the heart of the fleet, and I intend to protect them no matter the cost. Get those cloaking devices built and installed at least six hours before the Yuuzhan Vong arrive, I want a comfortable time-table to work with. Dismiss!" Mitth boomed.  
  
Lucin saluted, turned on his heels and marched for the exit. Orders were orders, and he was going to obey them to his full ability. 


	16. Chapter 15

"Alright gentlemen, all here?" Mitth said as he seated himself at the head of the table, which could turn into a tactical display of an area over five kilometers wide, currently displaying the area around the Imperial Center of this world, with all of their forces neatly displayed with little blips of their own. Joy.  
  
"Yes sir, we are ready to begin."  
  
"How long until our opponent arrives for this match?" Mitth asked.  
  
"At least another four, maybe six hours."  
  
"Good. Commodore Lucin, is the command center online with the ground situation? How big is the lag?"  
  
"Yes sir, there is virtually no lag, a tenth of a second."  
  
"Good. What defenses do we have, and what can we expect?" Mitth asked, and Lucin cleared his throat.  
  
"We have around sixty thousand fully trained stormtroopers, maybe five thousand troopers on speeder bikes, around twenty outdated AT-PT transports, maybe ten T-ST's if we can get them all operational. We can expect at the very least a force of three hundred thousand Yuuzhan Vong, no telling what sort of heavy weapons they will bring along."  
  
"Not exactly equal numbers, but it will do. Get a demolitions team out there to blast out a hole about six or seven meters deep here, then rig the pass between the hole and this hill with subsonic mines and thermal detonators, and rig the bottom of the hole with nerve gas, and fill a thin concrete pavement over it. I want it easily ruptured."  
  
"Planning to trap them there? What about the other approaches?"   
  
"Mame shure the remaining approaches are mined as well. The Admiral choose this location for being easily defended, the high hills will offer us a good advantage, so set apart twenty thousand stormtroopers and send them to entrench themselves on the hills. It should offer them a good altitude advantage. Set out the remaining fourty thousand around and inside the complex, pay attention to altitude and fire lines. Get the scouts ready for take-off and arm them with Deslock rifles and portable repeater rifles, and as many power cells as they can fit on their bike."  
  
"Alright sir, anything else?"  
  
"Yes, wake me up an hour before the enemy arrives."  
  
* * *   
  
"We march for Center!" Lomeir yelled as he looked upon his entourage of loyal warriors of the order of Sarin. They came into the atmosphere of Crimson Prime aboard the Wind of War, indeed carried upon the winds of war, war which has engulfed the galaxy. The green terrain slowly gave way to the more rockier terrain, as the mountain greeted their company, clad in black armor, with ancient battle masks which like in the ancient days of Sarin, inspired dread in enemies to this day.  
  
The look from the top of the mountain was astonishing. Cold wind greeted them, as did the blackness in the distance. Thousands of Yuuzhan Vong troops, war creatures and proxy troops, marching torward the three mountain passes leading to the Imperial Center on Crimson Prime.   
  
* * *  
  
"Sir, our sentry points report that the enemy will arrive soon, maybe in ten, twenty minutes. Maybe less." the calm voice of commodore Lucin woke Mitth from his slumber.  
  
"How long since the last report?"  
  
"three or four minutes."  
  
"Alright, have the scouts harass their flanks and slow them down as much as they can, but without risking too much casualties." Mitth said as he rubbed his freshly grown beard.  
  
"As you wish sir."  
  
The enemy adrrived in sytle, shock troops leading the vanguard to trigger traps and ambushes, four great beasts spewing rains of plasma torward the Center in the distance. Still they were too long. They could see the brief flashes in the tactical view, as more and more red blips stopped glowing. Still they arrived.  
  
"Are the granadiers in place?" Lucin asked when the Yuuzhan Vong force reached the first marker.  
  
"Aye, they ought to commence firing soon." the reply came as multiple flashes erupted on the tactical view, the comlink bursting with cries for help, cheers for fine hits, and last words as trooper after trooper fell to jelly, amphistaff or bug. The vanguard reached the second marker, leaving behind dozens of corpses and the granadiers routing before them, but not before seeding the soil with Yuuzhan Vong corpses. It seemed as if for each Imperial that fell, another three Yuuzhan Vong fell. The vanguard reached the second marker, and the ground collapsed under their weight only to release potent nerve gas, filling the hole with corpses. Then the barrage started - the great beasts spew rains of hot plasma at the Imperial Center, and the ground shook before their advance, with coralskippers screaming torward the great Imperial complex.   
  
"Commodore Lucin, see to it personally that the stormtroopers recieve proper instructions." in that moment Mitth spoke.  
  
"As you command, admiral." Lucin nodded before leaving the room. He would see to it that the battle was won.  
  
* * *   
  
The stormtroopers and their warmachines stood firm, sixty thousand against over two hundred and fifty thousand Yuuzhan Vong, they stood firm. The first column lied down in the soil to get a better cover when firing, the second column kneeled down, and the third remained standing. Ammunition cases were being distributed. The Assault Transports stood towering above stormtroopers, ready to engage the enemy. Then they arrived.  
  
A tide of seething masses of proxy troops flooded over the terrain, and the stormtroopers opened fire. Hot red light was the color of death today, as slaves and Yuuzhan Vong fell alike, paying a heavy death toll for every inch of land they came closer to the Imperial complex. Victory was at hand! 


	17. Chapter 16

They met at the landing pad. Those of them who survived. Lucin's few stormtroopers lead the vanguard into the assault shuttles prepared for emergencies, while Lomeir and his warriors guarded the rear against the onslaught of Yuuzhan Vong troops flooding the complex. Inch after inch, Lomeir and his men gave ground, desperately fighting to give Lucin time to ready the shuttles and warm the cold engines. The hum of the engines melded into the chaos of the battle which dominated the small landing pad, and Lucin appeared, all muddy and bloody, and waved at Lomeir and his half dozen remaining warriors.  
  
"Lomeir, lets go!"   
  
They raced into the shuttle, a warrior fell to some stray thudbug as the ramp lifted, and the shuttle lifted with it. From the air they gazed at the aftermath of the battle, land riddled with stormtrooper bodies, assault transport ruins, and scores upon scores of Yuuzhan Vong. The complex itself was riddled with remains of suicide coralskipper runs, one of which took out the command tower... and Admiral Mitth with it. Thus the fate and command of the retreat fell into Lucin's lap.  
  
"Sir, coordinates?" the pilot inquired through the doorway of the assault shuttle's cockpit.  
  
"Head out to the mountain outpost private." Lucin said while applying a bacta patch to his forehead, before he turned to Lomeir.  
  
"Your timely arrival saved us all, my lord."  
  
"I rallied what warriors I could as soon as the Grand Admiral contacted me."  
  
"I was wondering why did he miss out on this chance for getting our gunners and starfighter pilots more field experience." Lucin tiredly dropped into a seat as the shuttles assumed triangle formation and sped torward the mountain outpost.  
  
"Aye, the Fleet was assembling at Iridonia when I left. Something big is about to happen, Thrawn gathered his best ships at Iridonia, and sent Torroro and his reavers to probe the hyperspace lines torward Yuuzhan Vong space." said Lomeir, holding a ragged bandage around his bleeding arm.  
  
"Hmmm. Probing with fingers through different space lines. Then he will curl the fingers into a fist and punch, but where? The targets are many. The Belkadan coralskipper yards are nearly repaired from that attack a year and a half ago." Lucin mused.  
  
"Never mind that man, what sorta troops do you have up in this outpost?"   
  
"Maybe a thousand men. Mostly techies, but I'd say theres atleast three hundred scout troopers, and the outpost itself is in a good spot for defending." Lucin twisted his mouth in displeasure.  
  
"Sir, ETA is under a minute, shall you hail the outpost? I'd hate having to go down by friendly fire after getting out of that carnage." the pilot said through his helmet.  
  
"Aye." Lucin said, and grabbed the comlink.  
  
"Outpost Fear's End, this is Commodore Lucin from Imperial Center, requesting permission to land, repeat, requesting permission to land."  
  
"This is outpost Fear's End, go ahead Commodore we've been expecting you." the voice died as abruptly as the transmission was ended.  
  
"Alright pilot, take us in. Carefully."  
  
"Think its a trap?"  
  
"Got no idea, but I didnt get where I am by being completely trusting."  
  
The shuttle flew right into the mountain side, and right through the holographic image keeping the outpost hidden from plain sight. A docking bay as good as any stretched, it could probably fit a Lancer frigate in, if there was a need. Three battered shuttles were no problem. The ramps lowered as soon as they landed, and the lieutenant Cordero who commanded the northern parimeter around Imperial Center, came to greet commodore Lucin.  
  
"Commodore! We feared you dead!" he said as soon as the wounded bunch of both Zabrak and stormtroopers came down the ramp.   
  
"Heard from Center?" Lucin said coldly and officially as ever.  
  
"Aye sir, half a hundred scouts came back from the battle with news." Cordero slapped his comlink "Medic teams needed in the docking bay, as soon as possible."  
  
"My thanks, but my wounds are not too great. I'd speak with you in a more private surrounding, while my troops and Lord Lomeir's warriors are being tended to."  
  
"Absolutely sir. If you would follow me to the war room?" Cordero said and extended his hand in an invitation torward the turbolift. Lucin followed.  
  
They entered the room similiar to the one Lucin left to the fire and to the Vong at Imperial Center, though much smaller ofcourse. As befits an outpost.  
  
"How bad is it sir?" Cordero said as soon as they seated themselves at the table.  
  
"I'd say we are short of over fifty thousand troops, and under half a hundred armor units. How strong is your force here?"  
  
"I have a thousand men stationed here, a few hundred stragglers came from Center - thats how I got the news - and from the southern outpost. The Vong overran it. I'd say I have a thousand and a half men here, a little under a thousand being techies. Six hundred green men sir. All I have at my disposal, most of them on speeders with scout trooper training."  
  
"Alright, send out patrols of six to scout the area around the outpost in a radius of two kilometers. Send another fifty to other outposts with orders to abandon their posts and assemble here. Get your techies to start drilling out more space, I want to house all the other outpost personell here."  
  
"A wise move. I'll get at it right away. Anything else sir?"  
  
"Yea. I want a bed, and reports at my console every hour."  
  
"As you wish sir." With that, Cordero rose, and Lucin rose with him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is my admiral ship ready captain?" Thrawn's cold voice slashed through silence, sending chills down Cayel's spine as it straightened by reflex.  
  
"The 'Inquisitor' is fully under your command my lord."  
  
"Then prepare the fleet for hyperspace captain, and for battle. And tell every man in the fleet, of small or great rank, that the hour is at hand when the Empire will show the Yuuzhan Vong, how war is waged. The hour is at hand when all the small blades will be forged together into a great sword to cut down the tree of the Vong invasion, and leave naught but a stump and a falling tree. In those words." Thrawn said grimly.   
  
Cayel obeyed, as always. The fleet captains reported their readyness, all was ready, if he forgot anything it was too late to fix it now. Battle is at hand.  
  
"And so it begins." Thrawn murmored as the vanguard of the Fleet jumped forth, led by the ever-bloodlusty Torroro, combined of his handpicked reavers - the Star Destroyers 'Colossus', 'Lord of Blight', 'Champion', and the 'Guardian', all veterans of a hundred skirmishes. While the main fleet awaited the signal : the Admiral's flagship the 'Inquisitor', the 'Lord Vader', the 'Dominion', the 'Stormlord', 'Warlord', 'Tyrant', 'Avatar', and 'Darkness'. With over fifty minor starships, and twenty Carriers each with five full wings of TIE starfighters. Eight thousand TIE starfighters to swarm the sky, not counting those inside the Star Destroyers.  
  
The fist of the Imperium was ready to strike - and woe to those who stood in its path.  
  
"Here we go." Cayel muttered as the first report arrived from the vanguard. They've took the warfleet Vong by suprise, over a thousand ships at the Serpindal shipwomb. Then they jumped, and the doors of hell opened as they exited Hyperspace moments afterwards.  
  
The wedge of Torroro's reavers has cut deep into the alien fleet of yorik coral, with their analogs of orbital platforms spitting death at the vanguard.   
  
"Admiral Torroro, is the vanguard in position?"  
  
"Aye my lord."  
  
"Activate the cloaking device, record last known location of enemy warships and open fire half a minute after activation."  
  
"I live to serve." Torroro's holographic image bowed, and the vanguard outside - dissapeared after a brief flash from their engines, perfectly simulating a jump to hyperspace. The Yuuzhan Vong warships turned torward the oncoming Star Destroyers, coralskippers poured torward them to meet the onslaught of eight thousand TIE's screaming at untold speed torwards them bringing forth green spears of death.   
  
"GLORY TO THE EMPIRE!" a starfighter pilot roared over the comlink as a frigate analog detonated, only to be engulfed with last cries of death, cheers for good kills and usual pilot banter.  
  
Thrawn on the other hand, had leaned forward calm as water, and Cayel could swear he could hear the clock ticking behind those burning red eyes. Tick, tock, tick, tock, NOW!  
  
A few of the Yuuzhan Vong ships in the rear of their fleet detonated for no apparent reason, moments before four Imperial Star Destroyers uncloaked, deployed their starfighters, and did what they lived to do : to reap a harvest of death and destruction. A squadron of TIE's held wedge formation with iron discipline, and screamed as one through space, the best of the very best. Led by the original Kowes and his clones and few recruits who fit to his rigid standards. They fired as one, flied as one, lived as one.  
  
The cavalry came in, as fifty minor starships exited hyperspace and hurried to outflank the alien warfleet which was being pounded from the rear and the front. 'Dominion' collapsed inwards before exploding in a ray of sparks.  
  
*Thirty thousand good officers, dead. And more dying right now out there.* Cayel thought. The Star Destroyer 'Guardian' followed 'Dominion' with a fiery death as two Yuuzhan Vong warships, pounded beyond repair, slammed into it.  
  
Blue lances began to streak across the sky, pure energy of the imploder lances had a short range, but in battles when it was up close and personal, they served well.  
  
"Set course for the planet remains at half cruise speed, gunnery crew can fire at will on the enemy ships until ordered otherwise." Thrawn murmored into the comlink. They passed Torroro's warships soon enough, and most of the Yuuzhan Vong warfleet was in pieces of yorik coral. The main Star Destroyers advanced upon the planet remains of Serpindal.  
  
"Main fleet, focus firepower on the shipwomb. Vanguard, rearguard, herd the Yuuzhan Vong warfleet and make certain none of them escape." Cayel ordered as soon as they reached the point Thrawn had foreseen in his time-table, and looked up to the Grand Admiral, who allowed a smile. A truly terrible thing to behold.   
  
The Star Destroyers composing the main assault force opened fire, and scores of explosions erupted as the shipwomb was devastated, admiral Torroro's reavers did the bloody work of cleaning the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.  
  
The fleet gathered again, and set course for Crimson Prime this time.   
  
Only when they entered hyperspace, did Thrawn allow himself to ask for the butchers bill.  
  
"Four, nearly five thousand TIE starfighters lost. Fourty minor starships and two Star Destroyers, medium damage on most of the main fleet warships, medium to heavy damage on the vanguard.  
  
"Captain, do be kind and bring a brazier to my room." Thrawn said as he rose from the command chair.  
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"Admiral Naismith, or Lord Auditor Vorkosigan if you will, has told me how his people make offerings to their dead. I led nearly two hundred thousand people to their deaths today. I always thought myself an atheist, but recently Ive felt the need... the need to believe that people have souls."  
  
"I understand sir. I belive I'll join you for that offering as well." Cayel said as he went in search for a brazier. 


	18. Chapter 17

"Commodore, I bring you the first fruits of our battle." Cordero said as he layed three strings of Vong ears, tongues and scalps. Thirty dead men's. Or better to say, thirty filthy aliens less on his planet.  
  
"Excellent. Did all the patrols return?"  
  
"Aye sir, and we got ourselves a pair of TIE starfighters. The assault shuttles Lomeir took to the other outpost returned just earlier with a little under two hundred men. It will be hard work to transport four thousand men that way, but the other outposts have a shuttle or two of their own."  
  
"Good. Are sentries placed?"  
  
"Aye sir. Another Yuuzhan Vong raiding party overwhelmed one of our less defended outposts in the south."  
  
"It couldn't be helped. The southron is all fertile plains, it is here in the north that the Vong are less likely to look."  
  
"Aye, and the eastern scouting parties they sent are infront of you." Cordero gestured torward the scalps, as the comlink beeped. Lucin slapped it, and an image of Grand Admiral Thrawn appeared, and the spines of both men straightened by reflex. The Grand Admiral looked as fresh as ever... though a bit of hair was missing on his left temple.  
  
"My lord admiral." said Lucin.  
  
"Commodore. Report."  
  
"We lost the battle at Imperial Center. About fifty thousand dead, all our armor gone, another ten thousand missing in action."  
  
"Admiral Mitth? His Majesty, Lomeir?"  
  
"A coralskipper suicide run slammed into the command tower, I survived only because I was in the ground command center, laying out the tactic with the stormtrooper commander. Lomeir's flanked the aliens, giving me and those who survived a bit of time to booby trap the access points into the complex before retreating to the northern outpost. Lord Lomeir retreated with us."  
  
"Reinforcements cannot be sent to liberate the planet. The fleet is mostly in dry dock for repairs after the battle for Serpindal." Thrawn's lips twisted with displeasurement.  
  
"The outcome, sir?"  
  
"We lost over two hundred thousand good men at Serpindal Commodore. But the day was won, and the Vong are short of nine hundred ships plus a shipwomb. Now, give me present status report."  
  
"Sir, Theres a hundred thousand Vong prowling my planet at the moment, and I have around two thousand at best, six or seven hundred of that soldiers. Still, I will make their visit here a visit to the ninth circle of Hell." Lucin boomed as he lifted the ears Cordero brought him.  
  
"Good work commodore. I will send general Hotan with as many of his troops as he can spare. See to it that you don't fail me... again. Failure is not an option commodore. Admiral Mitth paid with his life for his failure, dont follow him down that road." Thrawn said and closed the transmission.  
  
"Deploy your scouts. I want to know every move the Yuuzhan Vong make. I also want no casualties, I'll need every man able to hold a gun and shoot." said Lucin after a moment of silence during which he laid back and interwined his fingers in a thoughtful gesture.  
  
"As ordered." Cordero nodded with his flamboyant accent, turned on his heel and made a run for it before his moody superior showered him with more orders. Every time he talked to him, he came out of the room with a list of orders as long as his two arms, with footnotes. Pah.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes captain?" the Admiral murmored as two red slits of light opened above the spotless white uniform leaning back into the command chair of the Grand Admiral's chambers.  
  
"General Hotan will be departing in two standard hours time sir. Along with twenty five thousand troops and an armor division." Cayel reported dutifully.  
  
"Good. Very good." a gloved white finger lashed almost lazily yet nimbly at one of the keypads on the arm of the chair, and the intrigate holoprojector sparkled to life.  
  
"They say my clone had such a device, effectively turning his chambers into a tactical room. I prefer to let my men see me, they will sooner die for a man they know then a stranger, but as means of planning it is a quite ingenious solution. Now, tell me captain, after the battle of Serpindal and the fall of Coruscant, how do we stand?"  
  
"Compared to the Rebels and the Yuuzhan Vong? Sir, we... no, you pounded the Vong at every probing, raid, or attack they did. The only victory they can claim is Crimson Prime, where we offered no battle save on the ground, and it is said our troops there killed two hundred thousand Yuuzhan Vong, and there were only sixty thousand there. As for the rebels... Well, the Vong are pounding them, so I'd say we are halfway there." said Cayel.  
  
"Elaborate." the bloody red slits shrunk for a bit, inquiring.  
  
"Well sir, the Empire spanned over a thousand worlds and brought peace and order to the galaxy, though typically in an heavy handed way. Yet we control what, only thirty planets. A dozen more uncolonized." Cayel continued.  
  
"Yes, your point is well made. Even now, millions of techs are en route to six planets, to lay the colony foundations. Iridonia was where we had sown our hopes captain, and now it is time we reap the harvest. No doubt you have noticed that our Spaarti cloning operation has been operating a bit beyond expected?"  
  
"Yes, at fifty percent capability."  
  
"Quite true. The other fifty percent has been cloning colonists. Miners, farmers, traders, builders... The very best have been taken from Iridonia, and cloned."  
  
"For the new colonies?"  
  
"Indeed. Two millions per each planet. Moff Frey estimates that the colonies would reach ten million each within a year if we continued to supply workers and servants with ten to twenty percent of our cloning capacity." Thrawn rose from his chairs, eyes glowing like hangar beacons. He came before the window, widened his footing and clasped his hand behind the small of his back before continuing:  
  
"Captain, once before I told you we shall conquer the New Republic through economy as much as warfare. We made the Yuuzhan Vong fear our military... Let us make them fear our economy. The galaxy is ours for the taking, and history is moving onwards. Those who stand in our way, wont be there to see it unfold." he said gravely.  
  
"I look forward to it sire." Cayel dutifully nodded as he watched the Fleet drift in the nothingless of space. They have forged the sword of the Empire anew, and they have tempered it with the blood of two hundred thousand men lost at Serpindal. Now, after showing the rebels how war is waged, it was time to show the rebels just how economy is managed.   
  
For the glory of the Empire.  
  
A corner of his lips rose in proud and silent salutation to the Grand Admiral. 


End file.
